Because Of New Program
by NajikaAlamanda
Summary: "Baekhyun.. buka bajumu lebih ke atas" ujar salah satu crew. "Shireo!" rengek Baekhyun menutupi dada nya sambil melirik Chanyeol yang sudah bertelanjang dada. "Apa boleh buat" kata Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya. CHANBAEK! CHAP 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

** Annyeong Chingudeul^^)/ Najika Alamanda Here,I'm New Author for Yaoi FF**

**Let's be Friend All ^^**

**Sebelumnya Manda ingin meningatkan bahwa di FF ini banyak adegan yang tidak senonoh /? Dan be-rated M (hampir di setiap Chap) Jadi Manda ingin bagi anak alim dan yang masih dibawah umur untuk tidak membaca fic ini. Jika memaksa ya dosa nya tanggung sendiri ya kekeke^^)/**

**Manda juga mengingatkan untuk Review,Karna dengan memberi Review,Review tersebut menyalurkan semangat buat manda :DD *Pokoke Jadi Semangat 45 deh***

***-* Ini MURNI hasil pemikiran Nista Saya**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE **

**BECAUSE OF NEW PROGRAM**

**RATED : M **

**CAST :**

_**PARK CHANYEOL**_

_**BYUN BAEKHYUN**_

_**And Others. **_

**Genre : Romance,Humor**

**CHAPTER 1**

Seorang namja imut menyedot-sedot milkshake nya dengan kesal. Dia sangat bosan karna sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Dia langsung mengklik close dari web yang dikunjunginya dan meninggalkan komputer dalam keadaan hidup.

Namja itu bernama Byun Baekhyun,member dari EXO, boyband korea yang nama dan kariernya sedang melejit di dunia Entertaiment. Mereka sedang hiatus dari panggung hiburan dan sedang mempersiapkan lagu baru untuk comeback mereka. Baekhyun sendiri adalah lead vocal di EXO.

"Hah! Bosan" keluh Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, Baekhyun bosan karna sudah terbiasa dengan jadwal EXO yang sangat padat.

"Aha! Selca saja" Baekhyun segera mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa yang membelakangi kamar mandi. Baekhyun menekan aplikasi camera di handphone nya, berfoto dengan berbagai macam pose cute yang pasti nya bisa membuat para fans nya berteriak kagum atau memuji bahwa baekhyun sangat menggemaskan.

Saat Baekhyun Ingin berpose lagi, muncul sesosok manusia tinggi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sambil melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Baekhyun tak menyadari kedatangan namja itu, namja tinggi itu terkekeh sambil mengikuti pose Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat Chanyeol disana, Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum sampai seluruh gigi nya terlihat.

"Jangan menganggu selca-ku ,Tiang Jelek" marah Baekhyun, dia menyayangkan kesan selca Cute nya yang tertutupi oleh kesan seksi Chanyeol yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

"Loh? Selca mu pasti lebih laku kalo aku ikut, para shipper kita pasti suka"ujar Chanyeol polos. "Benar juga sih" batin Baekhyun.

"Kau Merusak Selca Cute-ku" Baekhyun mengerutu, mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Mereka memang sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

Chanyeol tidak tahan kalo Baekhyun sampai menangis, Kyungsoo atau Eomma Baekhyun di EXO, pasti akan memarahinya dan tidak memberi jatah makan malam untuk Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Baiklah,Mianhae Baekkie! Aku minta maaf, hapus saja foto itu dan berfotolah lagi ne?" kata Chanyeol memohon sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak Mau! Hiks.. hiks.. Kau merusaknya" Baekhyun akhirnya menangis, butir-butiran air keluar dari pelupuk mata nya. "Aduh, Jangan menangis Baekkie" Chanyeol panik dibuatnya, dia harus segera menenangkan Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo datang.

"Baiklah, kau mau ku belikan apa? Akan kubelikan" kata Chanyeol akhirnya, Chanyeol menanti respon dari Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Bolehkah?" muka Baekhyun langsung cerah dan sumringan, dia merasa bosan dan sangat lapar, itu membuatnya agak sensitif.

"Mmm" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Baekhyun.

Meskipun, Baekhyun adalah teman sekamar Chanyeol yang agak kekanakaan, Chanyeol tidak mungkin tega melihat Baekhyun yang imut ini menangis.

"Asik, Baekkie mau Ice Cream strawberry, Jus Stroberi, Roti stroberi, pokoknya segala jenis makanan yang berbau stroberi" Baekhyun menyebutkan merek-merek makanan favoritnya dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah, akan ku belikan" kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa?" kata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Uang nya?" kata Chanyeol, masa dia harus membayar memakai uang nya sendiri.

"Belikan dong! Kau kan membuatku menangis dan merusak Selca-ku.. Bla.. Bla.. Bla" cicit Baekhyun.

"Arraseo.. Arasseo" Chanyeol menutup telinga nya dan segera melarikan diri, untuk menghindari omelan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melarikan diri ke kamar mereka berdua, dan memakai baju nya secepat mungkin. Chanyeol memakai baju casual dan celana jeans, lalu sibuk mencari kacamata hitamnya agar tidak dikenali fans.

Bisa saja ada fans yang nekat mengikutinya saat Chanyeol berbelanja. Chanyeol hanya mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin saja terjadi. Secara, Chanyeol adalah Member EXO yang Sangat digemari oleh fans-fans wanita mereka di luar sana. Banyak Sekali fans yang mengimpikan Chanyeol untuk menjadi Kekasih mereka.

Saat Melewati dapur, Chanyeol mendengar suara Kyungsoo memangilnya "Hei, Chan! Kau mau kemana" ujar Kyungsoo sambil merapikan Celemeknya.

"Aku mau ke supermarket, kenapa?" mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar-binar. Chanyeol menelan ludah dan bersiap untuk kabur dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Dia berfirasat, Kyungsoo akan menyuruhnya berbelanja untuk makan malam. "Kebetulan sekali" Kyungsoo Menarik kerah baju Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, lalu tersenyum mencurigakan di depan Chanyeol.

"Malam ini, aku akan membuat sup daging yang lezat dari resep hotel bintang lima, milik kenalkanku, kujamin enak! hohoho" kata Kyungsoo persis ahjumma-ahjumma.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol berpura-pura bodoh.

"Belikan aku daging! Dan seluruh bahan-bahan yang tertera di kertas ini, kau harus beli yang berkualitas tinggi" ujar Kyungsoo berapi-api sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas kepada Chanyeol .

"Tidak Mau! Itu banyak tau! Bagaimana Kalo aku salah mengambil bahan?" Kata Chanyeol menolak .

"Memangnya kau sebodoh apa,Park Chanyeol? Masa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana garam dan gula?, itu mudah pabbo! Atau kau mau aku menghancurkan seluruh Kaset Xbox mu?" Ancam Kyungsoo.

"ㅠ ㅠ dasar para kurcaci-kurcaci sialan" rutuk Chanyeol lalu mengambil daftar belanjaan Kyungsoo.

"Segera pergilah dan belikan apa yang kusuruh" perintah Kyungsoo layaknya ratu.

Chanyeol berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu keluar dorm sambil meneliti dan mengingat bentuk daftar belanjaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sangat panjang melebihi Tisu Toilet.

_**Because Of New Program**_

"Huu Berat sekali" Chanyeol menenteng kantong-kantong belanjaan ke dorm dengan susah payah. Barang Pesanan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ternyata sangat banyak, lebih dari 5 kantong, ditambah pesanan makanan Sehun dan Kai yang kebetulan melihat Chanyeol saat baru keluar dari dorm tadi pagi.

"Maknae Sialan, sifat mereka benar-benar jelek" Chanyeol mengumpat sambil melihat isi makanan yang Sehun dan Kai pesan.

"Apa yang dimasak Kyungsoo itu benar-benar enak ya? Bagianku Harus lebih banyak!" Chanyeol Bergumam sendiri, lalu membuka pintu dorm dengan barang bawaan yang sangat banyak.

"Aku pulang"

"Channiee" Sesosok Namja Mungil langsung memeluk Chanyeol sampai jatuh ke lantai, alhasil Kantong-kantong yang dibawa Chanyeol,Jatuh berserakan ke lantai.

"Channie,Mana pesananku? =A= mana stroberi ku? Aku sudah lapar" rengek Baekhyun menarik-narik baju Chanyeol.

"Byun baekhyun, bantu aku merapikan belanjaan ini ya?, maka kau akan mendapatkan stroberimu sesegera mungkin" ujar Chanyeol berusaha sabar.

"Eum... Baiklah" Baekhyun menurukan badannya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurut karena sudah terlalu lapar menunggu stroberi-stroberi kesukaannya itu.

Chanyeol memandang Ke arah kantong belanjannya dengan frustasi, lalu merapikan belanjannya yang berserakan karena Baekhyun.

"Sial Sekali"

" (`O') Channiee,kok merek Ice Cream-nya tidak sesuai pesananku? " Baekhyun berteriak sambil memperlihatkan Ice Cream yang dipegangnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Merek Kesukaanmu habis, Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menjinjing belanjaan Kyungsoo dan segera bergegas ke dapur meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di depan Pintu dorm.

"Ini belanjaanmu.. sisa nya kubelikan snack!" Chanyeol menyerahkan Kantong belanjaan pesanan Kyungsoo, dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan lunglai.

"Terima kasih, bagianmu akan kubuatkan lebih banyak" Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, lalu segera mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kantong belanjaan.

_**Because Of New Program**_

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di ranjang nya yang empuk, saat Chanyeol mencoba memejamkan mata, terdengar suara ribut Baekhyun yang ingin memasuki Kamar mereka.

"Snack-nya kok ada rasa coklat, Baekkie tidak suka" Baekhyun merajuk, dia melemparkan snack tersebut ke arah Chanyeol, snack tersebut sukses mendarat di wajah tampan milik Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang PMS ya?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku namja, mana mungkin PMS!" kata Baekhyun meninggikan suara nya beberapa Oktaf. Chanyeol mengacuhkannya dan tidak menggubris Baekhyun.

"Hei! Jangan mengacuhkanku!" Baekhyun kembali naik ke atas tubuh Chanyeol (seperti nya memang kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk naik ke atas tubuh Chanyeol (∿°○°)∿)

"Aku lelah, Baekkie. Bisakah kau membiarkan aku tidur?" Chanyeol berusaha menurunkan Baekhyun yang menempel erat di tubuhnya.

"Shireo.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan imut sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes-nya. "Apa dia memang ingin diserang?" Chanyeol berusaha menstabilkan deru napasnya yang tiba-tiba tidak beraturan, Baekhyun memainkan Kaki nya di daerah kejantanan milik Chanyeol dengan santai sembari sesekali menciumi pipi Chanyeol.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun yang tak pernah hilang adalah menciumi pipi Chanyeol sebelum tidur, karna dahulu pertama kali mereka menjadi roomate, Chanyeol sangat terganggu dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun Meniru suara anjing selama 40x sebelum tidur, jadi dia menyarankan Baekhyun untuk mengganti kebiasannya.

Baekhyun mencoba segala cara untuk menggantikan kebiasannya itu, tapi tidak berhasil, lalu Chanyeol menyarankan untuk menciumi pipi nya saja sebelum tidur,karna mereka sesama laki-laki Chanyeol rasa itu tidak masalah.

Baekhyun menurut dan benar saja, setelah menciumi tiang raksasa Chanyeol, Bayi besar Baekhyun itu tertidur dengan pulas sambil mengemut ibu jari nya. Semenjak itu, Baekhyun selalu naik ke atas tubuh Chanyeol agar bisa menciumi Chanyeol dengan leluasa dan tidur dengan nyaman dipelukan sang Tiang.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sebatas Roomate atau teman tapi mesra di EXO, mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain, kadang juga bertengkar, dan Suho sering kewalahan dengan tingkah kekanakaan Chanbaek.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang mungil dan sangat menggemaskan, namun Chanyeol belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya, berbeda dengan Hyungnya Kris yang sangat jujur menyatakan perasannya pada Maknae EXO M Huang zi Tao.

Baekhyun sendiri sangat menyukai Chanyeol yang senantiasa melindungi Baekhyun ketika di amuk massa (sehun dan kai) oleh kejahilannya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai digendong di punggung Chanyeol, juga momment di saat mereka bertengkar.

"Yeolli.. Tolong usap rambutku sampai aku tertidur" Baekhyun menggapai-gapai tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di atas kepala nya.

"Kau bilang mau makan snack"

"Aku sudah mengantuk"

"Dasar plin plan" Chanyeol mulai mengusap-usap rambut bayi besar yang sedang menindih tubuhnya itu. Dia sesekali memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang mengemut ibu jari nya.

"Nyanyikan aku lagu, Yeolli"

"Kau belum tidur? "

"Belum"

"Baiklah.. ehem.. ehem" Chanyeol mengetes suara bass nya yang sudah lama tidak Chanyeol gunakan untuk bernyanyi.

"_Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight_

___With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed_ " Nyanyi Chanyeol dengan suara Bass-nya.

"Tidak cocok, tidak cocok!" Baekhyun protes,lalu menutup mulut chanyeol dengan tangan mungil nya.

"_I lost my mind, the moment I saw you_

_Except you, everything get in slow montion_

_Tell me, if this is love_" Chanyeol bernyanyi sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun tepat di mata nya, Baekhyun terkesiap dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol. Lagu itu adalah What is Love yang dinyanyikan olehnya dan Kyungsoo dalam versi Korea, dan dinyanyikan Luhan dan Chen dalam bahasa Cina. Sepenggal Kalimat yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Siapa yang kau cintai, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hmm, Siapa ya? Kau mungkin" kekeh Chanyeol sambil terus mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun merona pipi nya mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalo aku bilang... Iya?" Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tersipu malu.

"Kau pintar sekali membuat wajahku memerah" Baekhyun memejamkan mata nya dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Bayi besar Baekhyun berusaha tidur dan mengeratkan peluknya pada raksasa tiang yang ditindihnya ini.

_**Because Of New Program**_

Chanyeol membuka mata perlahan, silau akan sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui jendela yang menghadap kamar mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas di sebelahnya. Saat sedang asik-asiknya memandangi Baekhyun, terdengar keributan di luar kamar.

"Bangunkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol! Ppali" itu adalah suara Kyungsoo.

"Tenangkan dirimu hyung!" suara galon air terdengar, sepertinya itu suara Kkamjong yang sedang memberikan air untuk Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bergegas memakai baju dan keluar dari kamarnya. "What's up?" tanya nya dengan santai, seluruh orang di ruang tengah langsung melihat kearahnya.

Para Namja Berstatus Seme langsung berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol. "Sial! Kenapa kau yang dipilih?" ucap Kris tertawa sambil menjitaki Chanyeol. "Hyung, kau mendahuluiku" Sehun memukul pundak Chanyeol dengan keras. "Waaa Chukae" Kai yang bermuka mesum tertawa-tawa "Akhirnya,semua itu akan terjadi" lanjut kai penuh misteri. "Itu? Maksudmu? " Chanyeol berteriak sambil menendang-nendang ke udara karna dipeluk terlalu erat para Seme.

Sedangkan Para Uke hanya terdiam, terlihat gelisah di tempat duduk masing-masing. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " Chanyeol cengo terhadap sambutan aneh dari para member lain.

"Kalian berisik sekali heung" Baekhyun keluar dari kamar ChanBaek sambil mengucek-ucek mata nya. Para Uke langsung menyerbu Baekhyun dan langsung mengerumuni Baekhyun.

"Baby Baek... Eomma tidak rela" Kyungsoo berteriak-teriak sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol "Dia anak gadisku,tidak akan kubiarkan siapupun menyentuhnya" lanjut Kyungsoo berlebihan. "Aku namja,Kyungsoo,-_- dan tidak mungkin kau tidak membiarkan siapupun menyentuhku selamannya, -_- bisa bisa aku tidak menikah" ujar Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya dengan malas.

"T^T Hyung.. tidak, Baekhyun hyung adalah hyungku yang manis" Tao sesunggukan sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat. Luhan ikut-ikutan berpelukan ala teletabis dengan para Uke yang lain.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" kata Baekhyun kebingungan.

Suho memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pening, "Program macam apa ini? " Tangan Suho sibuk meremas kertas yang baru saja diberikan oleh manajer mereka. Ini adalah perintah yang diberikan langsung oleh pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka bernaung, Direktur Lee Sooman.

"Sepertinya ada Sponsor yang sangat besar yang membiayai program ini" batin Suho beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik kedua Happy Virus, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdekatan.

"Direktur Lee memanggil kalian berdua, segerahlah pergi kesana setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Manajer menunggu kalian dibawah" terang Suho khas Leader.

"Heh? Direktur Lee ingin bertemu kami?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, cepat mandi sana" ujar Suho kesal. BaekYeol memandang satu sama lain, lalu mengangkat bahu masing-masing "Mungkin Suho-lah yang sedang PMS" batin mereka berdua. "Ta.. Tapi" Chanyeol hendak bertanya, namun Suho segera membalikkan badan Chanyeol dan mendorong Chanyeol ke kamar mandi.

"Aku Bagaimana? " Baekhyun memiringkan kepala nya dengan imut. "Yixing,urus dia" Suho terkekeh pelan, lalu mengedipkan mata nya ke arah Lay. "Kkk,Ayo Baby Baek,kau harus mandi lalu di dandani serapi mungkin" Kata Lay mengintrupsi Para Uke yang sudah sibuk merumpi. "Ayo.. Angkat! Satu.. dua.. tiga" Para Uke membopong Baekhyun ke kamar Chen dan Xiumin.

Di dorm EXO,hanya terdapat dua kamar mandi, satu di depan ruang tengah dorm, dan satu nya lagi terletak di kamar Chen dan Xiumin. Dan kedua Kamar mandi tersebut kedua nya sudah terisi oleh Chanyeol dan Chen.

Di kamar XiuChen,Chen menyanyikan lagu hits mereka di kamar mandi dengan penuh perasaan, sampai terdengar oleh Para Uke yang baru saja memasuki kamar XiuChen. Xiumin mengedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dengan brutal.

"Hei, Kim Jongdae! Cepat keluar dari kamar mandi"

Nyanyian Chen terhenti sejenak, kemudian terdengar lagi setelah menjawab Xiumin "Aku sedang mandi, mandi diluar sana" Kata Chen santai.

Xiumin menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal, lalu memberi kode kepada Tao,Tao mengangguk dan langsung mempersiapkan kuda-kuda Wushu-nya.

"Kim Jongdae! Menjauh dari pintu!"

"Heaaa"Tanpa aba-aba Tao menendang pintu kamar mandi sekuat tenaga. Pintu itu langsung terbuka lebar memperlihatkan pemandangan bagian belakang pantat mulus Chen yang sedang asik berkeramas. Para Uke hanya bisa ber-sweetdrop-ria melihat pemandangan itu. "Hei Chen" Xiumin melemparkan handuk ke arah Chen.

"Yo wassup? " Chen menoleh dengan _slow motion _lalu membalikkan badan nya,Para Uke langsung terdiam seketika lalu memperhatikan tubuh Chen dari atas sampai bawah. Para Uke dan Chen saling bertatapan cukup lama, Xiumin menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"AAA! MESUM!"

"XIUMIN! MANA HANDUK?"

"Dibelakangmu,bodoh"

"AH!" Chen memasang handuk dengan terburu-buru,lalu mengambil pakaian dan celana nya dan kabur ke kamar Suho.

"Punya Chen besar juga" ujar Luhan menyeringai di belakang Xiumin.

"Bentuknya.. Err.." sambung Lay terkekeh.

"Otot-ototnya aww.."

"Hentikan, dia itu milikku" ujar Xiumin lalu menjitaki mereka satu persatu.

"Appo.. hyung, hyung sudah menyatakan perasaan hyung pada Chen?" Lay mengusap keningnya yang habis dijitaki Xiumin.

"Nanti saja, ayo cepat kita mandikan Baekhyun!" Ujar Xiumin bersemangat. Baekhyun yang bengong sedari tadi tertegun mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

"Hah?"

"Angkat.. Satu.. Dua.."

"Ummaaa... Andwaeeee"

_**Because Of New Program**_

Kedua mempelai/? ,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah rapi dan sangat menawan dengan pakaian mereka,siap untuk pergi ke altar/what. Seluruh Uke dan Seme terlibat dalam aksi kerusuhan mendandani ChanBaek. "Kalian harus _Perfect hari ini" _luhan terlihat sedang menyemprotkan parfum aroma maskulin ke arah Chanyeol, lalu menyemprotkan parfum aroma feminim ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bau nya seperti Yeoja" Protes Baekhyun mengendus aroma baju nya,sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut.

"Begini Baby Baek, hari ini ini Direktur Lee Sooman menginginkanmu untuk tampil dengan _Image Feminim dan lembut_, mungkin saja ada program baru yang ditawarkan kepada kalian" terang Luhan sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Tapi, Baekhi Namja" ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Ssh.. Tidak apa-apa, turuti saja perintah Direktur Lee. Manajer bilang, Direktur Lee akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu jika kau menuruti perintahnya" Kata Luhan, tersenyum evil dan mengerlingkan mata nya ke arah Sehun.

"_Kau serius, Lu?"_

"_Aku serius , Sehunnie" _

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Ini demi kita semua"_ Sehun teringat percakapannya kemarin dengan Luhan. Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa karna guyonan dari Xiumin.

"Benarkah?" Kata Baekhyun, mata nya berbinar-binar menatap Luhan.

"Iya benar!" mata rusa Luhan ikut berbinar-binar.

"Aaa.. Lulu ." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan, mereka saling berpelukan sampai Chanyeol dan Sehun memisahkan mereka berdua. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan mengendongnya sampai Lantai dasar.

"Ck,Lama sekali! Cepat masuk" kata manajer mereka yang sudah bosan menunggu lama. Chanyeol segera membukakan pintu dan mengendong Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

_**Because Of New Program**_

"Tok.. Tok" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan direktur dengan sopan. Mereka berdua sudah berada di gedung SM Entertainment. Baekhyun menggerakan engsel pintu dengan perlahan, "Direktur Lee" Baekhyun memanggil nama Direktur SM dengan ceria, Chanyeol mengekor Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ah! Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Silakan duduk" Direktur Lee Sooman mempersilakan duduk kedua Happy Virus itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan di hadapan meja Direktur Lee Sooman,mereka memperhatikan Sooman yang mengambil laptop-nya dan mengarahkan tangan nya pada layar proyektor.

Lee Sooman berdiri dan membeberkan rencana nya tentang _Job _yang ditawarkan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ternganga melihat foto-foto di layar proyektor, Beberapa fanart Chanbaek yang agak WAH, terpampang jelas dihadapan mereka, Chanyeol ikutan menganga saat disenggol Baekhyun, melihat gambar dan foto editan buatan para fans yang terlihat sangat nyata dan asli.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah samping, mulut mungil Baekhyun semakin terbuka lebar dan mata nya melotot Chanyeol segera menaikkan dagu Baekhyun, sehingga mulut Baekhyun tertutup rapat.

"Apa maksud dari foto-foto serta fanart ini, Direktur Lee?" Chanyeol berusaha profesional walaupun pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Begini.." Sooman tersenyum menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Kita memiliki proyek kerja sama sebuah program baru,dan kalian berdua terpilih menjadi bintang tamu pertama program ini" ujar Sooman "Bintang tamu ya.. Ya begitulah" Sooman mengaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Program apa ?"

Sooman segera menekan remote di tangan nya,dan keluarlah sebuah gambar di layar.

"Sebuah Program tentang kedeketan Idol,dengan konsep berbeda, hmm,kalo diliat dari konsep yang mereka berikan, sepertinya ini adalah Progam dengan bentuk tampilan film, mungkin nanti kalian akan berakting layaknya aktor di film-film" terang Sooman nampak kebingungan.

"Program ini dedikasikan untuk para fujioshi dan fundanshi, mereka adalah penyuka kaum Homoseksual atau gay, mari kita perhalus bahasa nya, yaoi! Ya, kita sebut saja Yaoi" lanjut Sooman. "Ini program yang aneh" ujar Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan.

"Memang aneh, tapi ini adalah permintaan besar dari Klien, Sponsor yang membiayai program juga bukan orang sembarangan" Sooman membagikan sebuah map ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Choi Corp? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar, dimana ya?" gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeser posisi duduknya dengan tidak nyaman, "Jadi, Inti nya apa yang harus kami lakukan?" ujar Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku suka sifatmu yang _to the point_ itu" tawa sooman.

"Kalian hanya perlu berakting dan mengikuti perintah sutradara disana" Sooman mengulum senyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa ini tidak masalah, untuk para fans kami?" Chanyeol angkat bicara. Para fansnya pasti tidak akan setuju dengan program baru ini.

"Hmm, Aku sudah mendiskusikan dan mempertimbangkan ini semua matang-matang.. Kurasa tidak apa-apa, mereka mencintai dan mendukung kalian kan? Jika mereka memang fans sejati, mereka pasti akan menerima kalian apa ada nya" Direktur Lee Sooman tersenyum penuh arti. Chanyeol paham maksud tersirat dari perkataan Direktur Lee Sooman. Chanyeol dan Member yang lain adalah Gay, dan tidak mungkin selamanya menutupi kenyataan yang ada pada fans.

Mereka pasti akan dicaci maki habis-habisan jika fans sudah tahu duluan tetapi bukan dari mulut mereka sendiri. Jadi sebaiknya lebih baik jujur dari awal kan? Jika fans memang mencintai dan mengidolakan mereka, para fans pasti menerima mereka apa ada nya, apapun kondisi mereka.

Chanyeol merenungi kata-kata Direktur Lee Sooman, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menjilati Ice Cream rasa Strawberry yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sekretaris Sooman.

Sooman menanti keputusan dari kedua artis dibawah naungan perusahannya ini.

"Berapa uang kontrak yang ditawarkan oleh mereka?" Baekhyun mulai bersuara, raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Baekhyun, kau serius?" Chanyeol kaget mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, Sooman menyodorkan sebuah map merah dihadapan mereka. Baekhyun menerima map itu, lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kedengarannya menarik kan? Aku bosan menggangur terus, lagian hanya berakting kan?" tutur Baekhyun jujur. Baekhyun membuka map merah lalu membaca surat kontrak tersebut bersama Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol mem-belo seketika melihat nominal angka yang tercetak jelas di surat kontrak itu. "Hah? Sebesar ini? Mereka sekaya apa? Memangnya acara ini keuntungannya berapa?" batin Chanyeol lalu melihat syarat-syarat dan hadiah bonus dari klien.

"Mereka terlalu berlebihan"

"Ini menarik Yeolli" Baekhyun terdengar tertarik dengan tawaran itu.

Sooman terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun, "Direktur Lee, luhan hyung bilang aku akan mendapatkan apa yang ku mau jika kau menerima tawaran ini, apa itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hendak melonjak kegirangan. "Itu benar, mereka bersedia mengabulkan permintaan kalian, asal kalian menerima tawaran program ini, sepertinya mereka sangat tertarik pada kalian" ujar Sooman sambil memberikan pulpen mahalnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Yeyeyeye" Baekhyun langsung mencari matrai dan menandatangani surat kontrak tersebut dengan riang. "Baek,Kau tak berniat mendiskusikan ini denganku?" Chanyeol cengo melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Bah! Itu tidak perlu kurasa! Tawaran ini menarik,setuju saja yeolli" kata Baekhyun memukulkan map ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Shireo"

"Turuti perintahku"

"Haa,baiklah.. baiklah" Chanyeol segera mengambil pulpen di tangan Baekhyun dan menandatangani surat kontrak tersebut.

_**Because Of New Program**_

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Chanyeol setelah keluar dari gedung SM.

"Tidak" Baekhyun menjawab dengan mantap. Baekhyun mengecek Jadwal syuting progam baru mereka dengan antusias.

Chanyeol lalu berpikir, selama ini, jika menyangkut tentang pekerjaan, Baekhyun akan menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dan lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

"Hei mungil, jangan terlalu serius dong" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berkutat dengan lembaran yang diberikan Sooman.

"_Shut up_, Park Chanyeol, aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu" Kata Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Huh" Chanyeol tak kehabisan akal, dia mengambil lembaran ditangan Baekhyun dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ayo ambil kurcaci, dasar pendek" ledek Chanyeol. "Hyaa.. Hyaa Channie" Baekhyun menggapai-gapai tangan Chanyeol yang kekar.

"Wee, ambil saja kalo bisa"

"Dasar kekanakaan" batin Baekhyun malas, Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol menunduk lalu mencium Chanyeol tepat di pipinya. Walaupun sudah sering di cium Baekhyun,tubuh sialnya ini belum terbiasa dengan sentuh-sentuhan lembut dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan lengannya, Baekhyun dengan mudah mengambil lembaran kertas miliknya. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Hei, Baekhyun,Tunggu!"

Direktur Lee Sooman memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari gedung SM, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman nya "Banyak Kejutan menanti mereka" gumamnya.

_**Because Of New Program**_

"Jadi kalian menerima tawaran itu?" Kyungsoo duduk di tengah-tengah para member EXO yang lain, ChanBaek duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, siap untuk diadili.

Mereka mengganguk pelan, Kyungsoo tertawa lalu mengeluarkan sebuah majalah mobil dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau menerima tawaran itu untuk membeli _Ferrari 250 GT _ yang sedah dilelang kan?, Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengintrogasi Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah kolom majalah tentang Ferrari langka tahun 1956.

"HAH? BAGAIMANA KAU TAU?" Baekhyun kaget Kyungsoo dapat menemukan majalah otomotif rahasia miliknya. Baekhyun tidak pernah bilang jika dia sangat menyukai otomotif.

"HAH? Memang harga nya berapa? Biar ku belikan!" ujar Suho sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Hmm, 56 Miliar? Kau mau membelikannya?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mempout-kan bibirnya lucu.

"-_- Sial, beli saja _Pajero Sport,Fortuner, atau Harley Davidson,_ kenapa kau malah ingin beli Ferrari harga 56 miliar?" kata Suho menyebutkan beberapa merek mobil dan motor mahal.

"Aku ingin mengendarainya, seperti nya mengendarai mobil klasik tahun 56, bukan hal yang buruk kan?" Baekhyun menarik-narik baju Chanyeol minta di pangku. Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Kau tau resiko program ini?" Kyungsoo menyerahkan kertas ke Chanyeol.

"Tidak" ucap ChanBaek serempak.

"Kalian mungkin diperintahkan untuk berciuman, french kiss, dan bercinta di program ini" kata Kyungsoo.

"MWO?" ChanBaek berteriak kaget dengan kompak.

"Jadi, siap-siap saja" ujar Kai dan Sehun saling mengisyaratkan "If You know what I Mean" kepada ChanBaek.

"Kyungsoo, _What Should I do_?" teriak Baekhyun Shock, dia baru saja menandatangani kontrak perjanjian setan.

"_Just do it, Baekhyunnie. It's your problem, I only can support you_" kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"KEJAAAM"

"Eh, ada email dari Direktur Lee" Chanyeol mengintrupsi pembicaraan kedua kurcaci EXO.

"Direktur Lee bilang, klien akan mengadakan pemotretan untuk program baru ini" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah Derp-nya.

"Oh" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ber-Oh-ria.

"MWO? PEMOTRETAN?"

_**Because Of New Program**_

"Wah, Kalian sudah datang, cepatlah, kami sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi" ujar salah seorang Crew pemotretan tampak berusaha tersenyum walaupun kesal.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlambat 10 menit dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Itu karena Baekhyun merengek tidak mau mengikuti pemotretan tersebut, karna ditakuti-takuti oleh Kyungsoo semalam. Beberapa Member berusaha menyakinkan Baekhyun, bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan apa-apa selama Chanyeol berada disampingnya.

"Tema dari program baru ini adalah Bad Boy, Jadi Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang senior nakal yang sering menjahili adik kelasnya, dia berubah sampai bertemu Baekhyun dan mereka jatuh cinta, sederhana sekali bukan? Kalian bisa membayangkannya?" Kata seorang penulis naskah. "Ya, kami bisa" ucap mereka serempak.

"Tapi mengapa pemotretannya harus di sekolah?"

"Tema nya kan Bad boy, sudah pasti latarnya di sekolah" ujar penulis naskah tersebut.

Chanyeol memandangi pakaian yang sudah dikenakannya, seragam sekolah abu-abu di mirip di _Mv growl, _dengan style baju dikeluarkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya dengan kesal, dia diperintahkan untuk memakai seragam yang jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Baekhyun.

"Ayo ke sini"  
Chanbaek mengikuti orang tersebut dengan bingung.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di sebuah kelas.

"Nah, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, kalian berdiri di dekat meja guru, lalu Chanyeol, beraktinglah seakan-akan kau akan memakan Baekhyun" Baekhyun berdiri di depan meja guru. Chanyeol juga berdiri disana memerangkap tubuh kecil Baekhyun terlihat seperti menindih Baekhyun, Baekhyun membuat ekspresi polos dan ketakutan yang natural.

Para Crew langsung bersiap ditempat masing-masing, Seorang Photographer wanita langsung memotret mereka dengan cekatan, "Yah, Bagus, Chanyeol peluk pinggang Baekhyun, dan bergaya lah seakan-akan kau akan mencium Baekhyun" Chanyeol merangkul pinggang Baekhyun, lalu memiringkan kepala nya sedikit, Baekhyun juga memiringkan kepala nya, berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol.

"YA! YA BAGUS! Selanjutnya.. Baekhyun duduklah di meja itu dan pasanglah posisi se-mengoda mungkin" ujar photographer wanita itu dengan sangat bersemangat. Baekhyun duduk di atas meja tersebut dengan gaya sensual, lalu mengangkangkan kaki nya sehingga dalaman Roknya terlihat. ROK? Baekhyun memakai ROK? . Ya, pihak klien meminta Baekhyun berpakaian ala yeoja di pemotretan kali ini. Bahkan Baekhyun harus memakai wig ikal palsu yang terlihat seperti rambut asli. Maka nya Baekhyun merenggut sedari tadi,dia terus dipandangi oleh Chanyeol dengan tatapan ahjusshi-ahjusshi mesum, karna berpenampilan seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar, merenggangkan dasi nya sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, tanpa disadari _moment_ itu diabdikan oleh seorang photographer lainnya. Baekhyun hanya bersemu malu saat lampu Blitz menyala.

"Kalian berdua... berciuman lah.. di bibir" perintah Photographer utama makin menjadi.

"Mwo? Ta... tapi" Baekhyun terlihat gelagapan sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Ini perintah, anggap saja kami tidak ada disini, berciumanlah dengan natural" Photographer itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah sangat memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Baek, aku mulai ya" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih dagu Baekhyun, mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan selembut mungkin, lalu melumatnya dengan pelan.

Baekhyun balas melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lebih agresif, Otaknya mengingat-ingat film yang dipinjamkan oleh Kyungsoo dan para Uke semalam. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan lentiknya di leher Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kaki nya di pinggang Chanyeol, alhasil perut mereka saling bersentuhan. Darah Chanyeol berdesir saat dada bidangnya tidak sengaja bergesekkan dengan nipple Baekhyun yang masih tertutup seragam.

Ciuman itu makin panas saat mereka melalukan french kiss, mereka seolah tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Crew yang heboh dan sibuk memotret mereka yang sudah bertindak jauh. Chanyeol membalikkan posisi, dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya, sementara Chanyeol duduk di meja itu sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh.

Posisi mereka yang berhadapan, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyelinapkan tangan nya ke dalam rok Baekhyun, meraba pantat empuk milik Baekhyun sambil sesekali meremas dengan lembut, Baekhyun hanya bisa melenguh dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai membuka Jas abu-abu milik Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar, setelah itu terlepas, Chanyeol langsung menanggalkan kancing seragam Baekhyun satu persatu.

Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka, lalu menurunkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeliat gelisah sambil meremas bahu chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuat tanda cinta berupa kissmark di leher putih mulus Baekhyun. Para Crew semakin terpukau dengan Aksi yang dilakukan ChanBaek. Sementara itu,Photographer juga sama menggila nya dengan ChanBaek, dia memotret setiap pergerakan ChanBaek dengan sangat lihai. (Seperti nya Photographer ini adalah fujioshi -_-)

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menyusup ke dalam seragam Baekhyun,menyentuh titik sensitif di dalam sana "Ahh.." desahan Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan. Para Crew buru-buru mengambil tisu,mengelap darah mimisan masing-masing.

Chanyeol menanggalkan seragam Baekhyun dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, Baekhyun sudah _half-naked_ Sekarang, hanya tersisa rok dan stocking hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Baekhyun dan para Crew dapat melihat Abs Chanyeol yang benar-benar terbentuk. Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan diri ke tubuh Baekhyun, mengabaikan tatapan nakal para staf yang tertarik pada nya. Chanyeol mensejajarkan kepala nya dengan dada Baekhyun.

Lidah Chanyeol mulai menggoda nipple kecokelatan Baekhyun yang sangat mengiurkan menurutnya. Chanyeol memelintir nipple sebelahnya dengan gerakan memutar yang sukses membuat Baekhyun mengelinjing, tangan Baekhyun sibuk meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menghisap nipple Baekhyun sekuat tenaga. "Kau hisap sekuat apapun,tidak akan ada susu yang keluar, sayang" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat Chanyeol yang keliatan menyusu di nipple mungil nya. Chanyeol terus mengemut dan menjepit nipple Baekhyun.

"STAFF LEE PINGSAN!" teriakan staf lain mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka yang sedang asik-asiknya. "YA,PEMOTRETAN SELESAI" ujar Photographer utama sambil mengelap darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat. "Hari ini cukup sampai sini dulu ya Baby Baek" kekeh Chanyeol sambil menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan handuk yang disediakan staff.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menurunkan tubuhnya dari pangkuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun diarahkan staff yang lain nya untuk berganti pakaian "Tolong jangan sentuh dia,dia milikku" kata Baekhyun memberi peringatan kepada para staff yang tertarik pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai kearah Baekhyun.

"Kerja kalian Sangat bagus,_perfect! _Aku mendapatkan banyak gambar bagus" kata Photographer utama dengan bersemangat.

"Maafkan kami terlambat tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian juga bekerja secara maksimal,aku maklum"

"Boleh aku liat hasilnya?"

"Tentu"

_**Because Of New Program**_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan sangat tenang. Mereka tak bicara sama sekali selama dalam perjalanan pulang. Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas ekspresi Chanyeol yang sangat bernafsu akan diri nya, jadi Baekhyun menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol sampai tiba di Dorm.

Mereka disambut meriah oleh para member lain,Sehun dan Kai tersenyum evil sambil memeluk Uke masing-masing.

"Apa hari kalian menyenangkan?" tanya Kai tertawa cekikan melihat ekspresi ChanBaek.

"Aku ingin mandi" Baekhyun segera mandi diikuti para Uke dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih untuk Koleksi Video-mu semalam, Kim Jongin" Chanyeol menyeringai,para Seme yang lain ikut mengangguk-anggukan kepala sambil tertawa evil.

_**#Flashback#**_

***Chanyeol Side***

"Chanyeol hyung, aku punya video untuk referensi" Chanyeol dan para Seme lain segera memasuki kamar KaiSoo dan mengunci pintu nya. Pikiran Chanyeol mulai diracuni dengan berbagai Film Porn Gay koleksi Jongin.

"-_- Setidaknya, beri aku level pemula,pabbo" Chanyeol merutuki Kai yang dengan seenaknya menyetel video yaoi level medium.

Para Seme larut dalam pikiran masing-masing,Mereka akan melakukan mastrubasi _like usually _atau menyerang Uke mereka nanti malam?

Kris yang tidak tahan lagi mulai menurunkan retsleting celana nya,mengeluarkan Penis berotot Kanada yang sudah menegang, lalu mengocok penis besarnya sambil mendesahkan nama Tao.

Para Seme lain melakukan aksi yang sama, mendesahkan nama Uke masing-masing. Kamar KaiSoo sontak penuh dengan desahan. Chanyeol sibuk mempelajari setiap gerakan dari video itu, mempelajari Cara menggoda Uke, cara memuaskan Uke, melakukan this and that. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari bagian tengah celana nya terlihat mengembung.

***Baekhyun Side***

Terdengar suara desahan dari kamar Kaisoo. Baekhyun yang sedang berkumpul dan bercerita banyak dengan Para Uke lain nya sontak terdiam.

"Hei, Mereka melakukan itu lagi loh"

"Mastrubasi, maksudmu?"

"Kasihan, Ini karena kita tidak pernah mau kalo mereka ajak sih" kekeh salah satu Uke.

"Bahaha, Biarkan saja,mereka memang Seme mesum"

"Mastrubasi itu apa?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara nya lalu menatap para sahabat Uke nya ini satu persatu.

Kyungsoo _ber-face-palm ria_,bagaimana bisa namja sepolos Baekhyun ditunjuk menjadi bintang tamu program baru _berbau sex_ itu?

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya? Mengocok penismu sendiri Maksudku..." Ujar Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan pelan-pelan.

"Hii... Itu mengelikan" Baekhyun bergidik ngeri sambil membayangkan hal yang mengelikan,menurutnya.

Semuanya mengernyit heran,lalu menampilkan smirk terbaik masing-masing.

"Tao-ah keluarkan Kaset itu"

"Siap hyung"

"Kau harus banyak belajar Baekhyunnie"

"HEE?"

"TONTON VIDEO INI"

_**#Flashback End#**_

Chanyeol sekarang sedang berbaring di kasur empuknya. Sambil mengingat-ingat kembali yang dilakukan oleh Ia dan Baekhyun di pemotretan tadi pagi. Baekhyun terlihat begitu liar, ingin sekali Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang lebih saat itu juga, tapi sepertinya timing nya belum pas.

Terdengar suara orang membuka pintu kamar ChanBaek,Baekhyun memasuki kamar dengan malu-malu lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, membelakangi Chanyeol. Baekhyun belum bisa melakukan kebiasannya seperti biasa karena pemotretan tadi pagi, Baekhyun masih terlalu malu untuk melakukan Skinship lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang memahami tingkah Baekhyun,segera berpura-pura tidur sambil mendengkur halus. Baekhyun yang ingin melakukan kebiasaan lama nya mengurungkan niatnya, karna takut Chanyeol terbangun.

Baekhyun memastikan kalau Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidur, Baekhyun memencet-mencet hidung Chanyeol dengan pelan "Ahh,dia sudah tidur" Baekhyun mulai memanjat tubuh Chanyeol yang besar lalu menciumi pipi Chanyeol. Ada yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya, kali ini Baekhyun menempelkan bibir mungilnya di bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang pura-pura tidur tentu merasakan benda hangat yang menempel di bibirnya, Chanyeol ingin membuka mata nya, namun Ia takut Baekhyun akan menghindarinya seperti saat pulang tadi.

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap sekitar, takut-takut jika seseorang melihat aksinya tadi. Baekhyun segera membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol,berusaha tidur dengan wajah memerah menahan desiran-desiran aneh di aliran darahnya.

#

#

#

Di Malam yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda. Penanggung jawab dan Photographer program baru yang dibintangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mulai merilis teaser dan foto-foto ChanBaek di situs resmi mereka.

Para Chanbaek Shipper yang aktif di dunia maya kaget mendengar kabar dan isu bahwa kedua idola mereka akan membintangi program yang sama. Tapi yang mereka herankan, mengapa hanya ChanBaek di program ini?

Setelah merilis teaser, situs tersebut meng-post sebuah foto ChanBaek... yang sedang melakukan french kiss.

Sontak foto tersebut menggemparkan seluruh World Trend di twitter.

"OMONAAA,INILAH YANG PALING AKU TUNGGU-TUNGGU!"

"T^T CHANYEEEOLLL,SUAMIKU,AKU TIDAK RELA"

"AMAZZZINGGG, WE CAN'T WAIT WATCH THAT MOVIE"

"AAA,CHANYEOL OPPAAA,BAEKHYUN OPPAAAA INI BOHONG KAN?"

"WAH JINJJA?"

Bahkan Situs fansite resmi EXO langsung meng-post foto tersebut dengan nada tak percaya. "BRACE YOURSELF CHANBAEK SHIPPER! That Film will make you nosebleed!"

Sepertinya banyak kejutan menarik menanti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

TBC / END?

**LEAVE REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE :D**

**SAYA SANGAT MENGHARGAI REVIEW KALIAN**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**NAJIKA ALAMANDA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong Chingudeul^^)/ Najika Alamanda Here,**

**Let's be Friend All ^^**

**Sebelumnya Manda ingin meningatkan bahwa di FF ini banyak adegan yang tidak senonoh /? Dan be-rated M (hampir di setiap Chap) Jadi Manda ingin bagi anak alim dan yang masih dibawah umur untuk tidak membaca fic ini. Jika memaksa ya dosa nya tanggung sendiri ya kekeke^^)/**

**Manda juga mengingatkan untuk Review,Karna dengan memberi Review,Review tersebut menyalurkan semangat buat manda :DD *Pokoke Jadi Semangat 45 deh***

***-* Ini MURNI hasil pemikiran Nista Saya**

**DON'T COPY MY JOB!**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE **

**BECAUSE OF NEW PROGRAM**

**RATED : M **

**CAST :**

_**PARK CHANYEOL**_

_**BYUN BAEKHYUN**_

_**And Others. **_

**Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama**

**WARNING : **_**Typo,Kata yang tidak sesuai E,Y,D DLL**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**BECAUSE OF NEW PROGRAM**

* * *

"Nona Choi?" seorang wanita cantik yang sedang melamun langsung memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di kursi direktur.

"Ne, Direktur Lee?" wanita cantik itu tersenyum ramah menatap kliennya saat ini.

"Rating program baru ini memang bagus, tapi ada juga fans yang menolak program ini, karena mereka tidak suka dan tidak menerima kenyatan bahwa idola mereka adalah gay" Direktur Lee menjelaskan rating program yang sedang mereka jalankan saat ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau masih ingin melanjutkan ini, Nona Choi?" lanjut Direktur Lee

"Haha, memangnya kenapa kalau ada pihak yang menentang program ini? Ini tidak melanggar hukum, bukan? Dan lagi Kaum Gay sudah bukan hal yang tabu di Korea Selatan" ucap wanita muda itu dengan tegas.

Ini Proyek yang cukup besar dengan biaya yang cukup besar, mereka sangat beruntung bekerja sama dengan sponsor seorang jutawan dan pebisnis ternama, Nona Choi.

Direktur Lee Sooman hanya menggelengkan kepala nya saja melihat tingkah kliennya yang terbilang cukup unik ini. Walaupun ide nya cukup nyentrik, Sooman juga mempunyai firasat bahwa proyek ini akan berhasil, dan semakin banyak sponsor yang akan berdatangan untuk bekerja sama dengan SM.

"Aku tidak akan setengah – setengah dalam pekerjaan. Aku tetap akan melanjutkan program ini. Akan kubuat mereka tahu! Betapa menyenangkan dan penuh warna – nya dunia Yaoi! Hohoho" tawa nya dengan anggun.

* * *

_**Because Of New Program**_

* * *

***FAN SIDE***

"EH? Kalian sudah tau belum? Hari ini Program baru Chanyeol Oppa dan Baekhyun Oppa akan rilis loh!"

"HAH? Jinjja? Jam berapa? Jam berapa?" teriak gadis lainnya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan rilis!"

"WOW, TEMAN – TEMAN! LIHAT LIHAT! Ada Info, _**Polarlightnuna**_ dan _**Yeolstagram **_ikutan andil dalam pemotretan dan menjadi fotographer pribadi selama program berlangsung! Berarti mereka akan selalu update foto terbaru ChanBaek selama program baru ini berlangsung, DAEBAK!"

"AAA, aku sih rela saja kalo antar member EXO, tapi kalau dengan yeoja, aku tidak akan rela!"

"Iya, aku juga sependapat denganmu"

"EE, Look! Video nya sudah diunggah,OMONAA"

"SM benar – benar mengabulkan permohonan kita"

* * *

**YOU NOW WATCHING**

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

**OPENING**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan di taman jinhae, dimana bunga cherry sedang mekar dengan indahnya, Chanyeol mengandeng tangan Baekhyun dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Annyeong haseyo Park Chanyeol Imnida"

"Annyeong haseyo Byun Baekhyun Imnida"

"_Today is release first episode of our new program, we hope you like it_" ucap Baekhyun dengan fasih.

"Wah, Yeolli ada sewa sepeda disana, ayo main sepeda" Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"._. Hei Baekkie,sepeda nya cuma untuk satu orang loh"

"Kalo begitu, Baekkie di bonceng saja"

"Di bonceng di sebelah mana?"

"Di depan, Yeolli"

"Yasudah, ayo naik"

"Ay ay Kapten" Baekhyun segera naik ke sepeda itu, Chanyeol ikut naik dan segera mengayuh sepeda tersebut. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun agar Bayi kesayangannya ini tidak terjatuh. "Lebih cepat, Yeolli" Baekhyun tertawa – tawa.

"Baekhyunnie, Saranghae" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pelan pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersipu malu

"Nado Yeolli" Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Seberkas Cahaya pelan – pelan terpampang di depan layar menunjukkan nama program tersebut.

"**EXO LOVE TIME"**

_**EPISODE 1**_

_**FIRST MEETING**_

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berbadan atletis menghindari kejaran para se-gerombolan namja bertampang seram, namja yang dikejar itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol adalah seorang bad boy di EXO International High School, salah satu sekolah unggulan di Korea.

Saat ini keadaannya terdesak karna dikejar musuhnya dari sekolah lain, Chanyeol memang sering mencari masalah dengan sekolah lain. Ada kesenangan tersendiri saat memancing amarah musuhnya.

Namun tidak hari ini, Seluruh anggota genk Chanyeol sedang mengikuti perbaikan nilai di ruangan _Jung songsaenim_. Tidak, mereka tidak bodoh, mereka hanya murid-murid yang cerdas namun nakal. Mereka mengikuti ujian perbaikan karena di saat ujian beberapa hari berlangsung, mereka membolos dengan alasan yang dianggap tidak masuk akal oleh pihak sekolah. Chanyeol sendiri berfirasat dia harus mengikuti ujian tersebut, sepertinya ada sebuah takdir yang ingin mempertemukannya dengan seseorang di masa depan. Jangan remehkan firasat Chanyeol, Terkadang insting Chanyeol begitu kuat.

Chanyeol berpikir, ia tidak mungkin sanggup melawan gerombolan preman sekolah lain itu sendirian, Dia berpikir untuk menggulur waktu sebelum ditemukan dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka. Chanyeol memilih melompat ke jendela perpustakaan yang ada di depannya.

Seorang Namja mungil terkaget-kaget saat melihatnya yang melompat jendela, saat namja itu hendak berteriak, Chanyeol refleks menarik tangan dan menyudutkan namja mungil yang tak dikenalnya itu di rak buku yang sangat tinggi yang berada di pojokan, "Diam lah" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol membungkam bibir namja mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol memenjarakan tubuh kecil itu dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Hmpph.." namja mungil itu terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya guna membuat namja yang sedang di ciumnya ini untuk tidak memberontak.

Terdengar suara salah satu namja dari gerombolan yang mengejar Chanyeol sedang membuka pintu masuk perpustakaan, namja tersebut melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mata nya menatap jendela di mana Chanyeol melompat kabur dari genk nya tadi.

Saat sedang sibuk melihat ke segala arah, namja dari sekolah lain itu melihat seorang namja tinggi yang keliatan sedang menyendiri di sudut rak buku yang tinggi, ia hendak mendekati namja tinggi itu dan menanyakan keberadaan Park Chanyeol sialan itu.

"Hei, kau lihat Park Chanyeol tidak?" saat hendak bertanya, suara melenguh terdengar dari balik namja tinggi itu, namja sekolah lain itu baru sadar bahwa namja tinggi di depannya ini sedang tidak sendirian, terdapat sebuah kaki langsing di antara kaki namja tinggi itu. Muka namja sekolah lain itu langsung memerah menahan malu, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Dia tak mengira akan bertemu dengan situasi yang seperti ini. "Sialan, kalo mau pacaran jangan disini dong" rutuknya menahan malu dan langsung berlari keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Haa.. selamat... selamat" batin Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, namja mungil di hadapannya itu mengalungkan tangan lentiknya di leher Chanyeol yang kokoh. Chanyeol semakin terbuai dengan goa hangat milik namja mungil yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pipi pantat itu dengan gerakan perlahan. Desahan kecil terdengar dari mulut namja mungil itu. Namja mungil itu kemudian membalas lumatan Chanyeol.

Tak seorangpun yang menyadari adegan panas tersebut, karena, mana ada orang yang berlalu – lalang di pojokan perpustakaan. Sejumlah siswa segan untuk bermain dan membaca di pojokan tersebut, terlebih karena kesan angker yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk siapupun berdiri.

Kita Kembali ke dua insan yang sedang sibuk bercumbu dan meraba satu sama lain di pojokkan itu. Bagi Chanyeol, namja asing di dihadapannya ini sangat pintar memainkan lidahnya, tubuh namja mungil itu makin tersentak saat Chanyeol melingkarkan kaki namja mungil itu di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil handphone, Chanyeol mengklik sebuah tombol di handphone nya lalu _**KLIK, **_ Chanyeol sedang memotret kegiatan gila yang sedang dilakukannya bersama namja asing ini.

Setelah memasukkan kembali handphone nya ke dalam saku, tangan Chanyeol dengan lancang merayap ke bagian kejantanan namja itu, lalu meremas – remas gundukan itu dengan lembut.

Namja mungil itu membelakkan mata dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, lantas dia langsung mengigit bibir Chanyeol dengan keras dan menendang bagian vital Chanyeol.

Namja tiang yang baru saja di tendang itu langsung mengaduh kesakitan, namun, Chanyeol tak membiarkan namja mungil itu lari begitu saja, Chanyeol mencengkram lengan namja itu dengan kuat. Namja mungil misterius itu langsung mengandalkan kemampuan hapkido-nya di situasi genting macam ini. Namja mungil itu menendangi wajah tampan Chanyeol sampai membiru, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Di sisa kesadarannya, Chanyeol mencoba membaca _nametag _yang berhasil direbutnya dari namja mungil yang dianggap Chanyeol sangat sadis, "Byun Baekhyun?" mata Chanyeol tertutup rapat setelah berhasil mengetahui apa yang dia inginkan.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

"Hampir saja! Mesum sekali namja tiang itu!" maki seorang namja mungil sambil membenarkan pakaiannya yang sudah acak - acakaan.

Dia baru saja melewati kejadian yang gila di hari pertamannya pindah sekolah.

Dia membasahi rambutnya dengan air sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengusap bibirnya yang memar akibat dihisap terlalu kuat oleh namja tiang yang ditemuinya di perpustakaan tadi.

Namja? "Huwee" Baekhyun terisak menyadari ciuman pertamanya bukan dilakukan dengan seorang yeoja berwajah imut. Baekhyun menangis tersedu - sedu teringat namja tiang yang tidak dikenalnya itu sudah menyentuh dan meraba-raba 'benda berharga' miliknya.

"Huh! Sialan!" maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengingat – ingat kembali wajah namja tiang yang menciumnya tadi. "Bahkan dia lebih tampan dari aku" batin Baekhyun semakin kesal di buatnya.

.

Baekhyun baru saja pindah sekolah karena bisnis orang tua nya. Saat menjelajahi sekolah baru nya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk datang ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri dan mencari ketenangan atau sekedar mendengar musik. Itu adalah kebiasaannya di sekolah lamanya, dan Baekhyun juga ingin menerapkan kebiasan lama nya itu di sekolah barunya.

Saat tiba di Perpus, Baekhyun memilih bersandar di salah satu rak buku paling pojok sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu kesayangannya.

Tapi kejutan takdir yang terjadi, tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Baekhyun. Seorang namja tinggi melompat dari jendela yang menghadap perpustakaan lalu secara tiba-tiba menyudutkan baekhyun yang hendak berteriak di rak – rak buku dan memenjarkan Baekhyun dengan tangan kekarnya.

Dan kalian sudah tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Baekhyun kembali bersunggut – sunggut mengingat kejadian itu. Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu toilet yang terbuka, ia lalu segera merapikan penampilannya dan segera berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Chanyeol mencoba mengerjap – ngerjap kan mata nya, ia baru saja sadar dari pingsan. Ia lalu meraba bagian wajahnya yang terasa nyeri "Appo.. " rintihnya. Seingatnya, wajah tampannya terluka karena tendangan seorang namja mungil yang terpaksa di ciumnya untuk menghindari musuhnya. "Sial" ucapnya seraya mengepalkan tangan, ibu jari Chanyeol terasa perih, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jari – jari nya yang terluka karena menggengam sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah _**nametag **_milik namja mungil itu.

"Byun Baekhyun? Aku belum pernah dengar" gumamnya seraya mencoba bangkit berdiri, Chanyeol memegang wajahnya yang penuh lebam, senyum licik langsung tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat ini, ia membuka galeri handphone nya dan terkekeh pelan

"Namja itu pasti akan kutemukan,dia harus membayar semua ini" seringainya.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Chanyeol sudah menyerah untuk mencari namja yang menendangnya tempo hari. Sudah seminggu lebih dia mencari ke kelas-kelas lain dan kelas juniornya. Seluruh kelas tersebut mengaku tidak ada yang bernama "Byun Baekhyun" di kelas mereka.

Teman se-genk-nya pun mentertawakan dan menakuti Chanyeol, mereka berpendapat bahwa Chanyeol tempo hari berciuman dengan hantu penjaga perpustakaan.

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang bersandar di salah satu loker di lantai 2. Chanyeol sedang bolos dari pelajaran _Jung songsaenim _ bersama teman segenk-nya. Teman – temannya saling menceritakan sebuah lelucon dan tertawa – tawa di koridor yang lenggang. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Chanyeol teringat tentang hal – hal konyol yang dilakukannya dalam seminggu ini, demi menemukan namja mungil yang ingin dia beri pelajaran itu. Otaknya mulai memproses setiap tindakan bodoh yang dia lakukan, dari melabrak kelas lain satu persatu, membuat pengumuman "_**WANTED**_" di mading, bahkan memakai _nametag _Byun Baekhyun di seragamnya.

"Hei Park Chanyeol, apakah kau sudah berganti marga menjadi Byun?" tegur salah satu guru killer karena ulahnya.

Chanyeol memandangi koridor yang terasa begitu lenggang, dia melamun melihat seorang namja mungil dan seorang yeoja tinggi terlihat baru saja menaiki tangga lantai 2, mereka berdua terlihat sama – sama cantik. "Sepertinya aku mulai berhalusinasi" batin Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Kedua orang itu memakai jas kebanggan kelas unggulan. Mereka membawa buku – buku tebal, yang Chanyeol kira adalah buku – buku milik perpustakaan.

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak saat kedua orang itu melangkah semakin dekat dengan genk- nya, dia merasa familiar terhadap namja mungil tanpa _nametag _di jas nya.

"Wah! Bukankah itu _nametag – mu_ Baekkie?" yeoja tinggi _ber- nametag_ Jiyeon menunjuk kearah Chanyeol. Tubuh mungil itu menegang mengikuti jari telunjuk temannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat namja mungil yang selama ini dicari nya sekarang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari kantin bersama Jiyeon, teman sekelasnya. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _Kang songsaenim _saat melewati ruang komputer. _Kang songsaenim _meminta tolong kepada Baekhyun dan Jiyeon untuk mengembalikan buku pinjamannya ke perpustakaan.

Terpaksa Baekhyun dan Jiyeon mengurungkan niat mereka untuk kembali ke kelas.

Baekhyun dan Jiyeon melangkah hati – hati ke lantai 2, mereka melihat segrombolan sunbae preman di koridor. Mereka berdua berniat mengacuhkan saja bila digoda atau diganggu. Harapan itu pupus saat Jiyeon berteriak dengan nyaring sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang terlihat mencolok karena lebam di pipi nya.

"Wah! Baekhyun, bukankah _nametag _itu milikmu?" tubuh Baekhyun langsung menegang saat melihat namja yang ditunjuk oleh Jiyeon. "Itu namja berengsek yang menciumku seminggu yang lalu!" maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

Masih tersisa di pipi namja itu lebam biru hasil karya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap melihat seringaian tercetak di wajah tampan itu. Baekhyun memundurkan badannya dengan perlahan, berniat berlari dari serigala yang akan menangkapnya itu.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Melihat anjing kecil yang selama ini dia cari itu terlihat akan melarikan diri, Chanyeol segera menghampiri namja mungil yang di ketahuinya bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, rite?"

"Bukan, sunbae salah orang!" tanggap Baekhyun cepat.

Sontak teman – teman Chanyeol tertawa keras karena mereka mengira Chanyeol salah orang.

"Jangan berbohong!" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu terantuk loker. Baekhyun menunduk kepalanya dengan takut – takut melihat Chanyeol.

"Jawab aku!" Chanyeol menonjok loker di samping Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Ne, Sunbaenim, aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menjawab dengan pelan dan takut – takut.

"Bagus, ikut aku" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun secara tiba – tiba, alhasil seluruh buku yang di pegang Baekhyun berserakan di lantai. Jiyeon yang baru saja memahami situasi langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang mau membawa kabur Baekhyun.

"Hei tiang sunbae, kembalikan temanku" teriak Jiyeon anarkis.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Daehyun sambil berlalu "Urus dia" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun ke lantai 3. "Ok" Daehyun langsung mengamankan Jiyeon.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke laboratorium yang sepi, lalu mendudukan Baekhyun di salah satu meja praktium yang kosong.

Baekhyun sangat takut sekarang, Sunbaenim – nya ini menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan menurutnya.

"Aku sudah mencarimu ke kelas – kelas, tapi bodohnya aku tidak mencarimu di kelas unggulan. Siswa unggulan memang sulit terdeteksi ya" kekeh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nampak bingung dengan omongan sunbae – nya ini, "Apa dia ingin menghajarku?" batin Baekhyun was – was.

"Kau harus membayar apa yang kau perbuat" kata Chanyeol melihat raut khawatir Baekhyun.

"Maksud Sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol menampilkan smirk terbaiknya.

"Kau lihat wajahku yang lebam ini?"

Baekhyun menggangukkan kepala nya. "Ne, aku melihatnya, lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau mengobatinya" ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Aku tidak melihat kotak pertolongan pertama disini" ucap Baekhyun celingukan.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun. "Gunakan bibirmu yang manis itu sayang" wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah .

"Bagaimana kalo aku tidak mau?" Baekhyun berusaha sopan kepada Sunbae nya ini.

"Kalo kau tidak mau, maka ini akan aku sebarkan" Chanyeol merogoh saku nya dan menunjukkan handphone nya kepada Baekhyun.

"I... Ini?" Baekhyun terbata – bata melihat foto dirinya yang sedang berciuman dengan sunbae yang tidak dikenalnya ini, eomma nya bisa memarahinya dan tidak memberi uang bulanan kalo melihat foto itu.

"Mau ku sebarkan?"

"Ja.. Jangan sunbae!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Kalo begitu bagaimana? Obati aku atau..." Chanyeol meraba tombol Send All di handphone nya.

"Baiklah.. akan kulakukan, tolong jangan sebarkan foto itu, aku bisa mati kalo ketahuan eomma – ku " mohon Baekhyun dengan Puppy – eyesnya.

"Bagus" Chanyeol menyimpan handphone nya kembali.

"Tapi sunbaenim, sebelumnya, bisakah aku tau namamu?" Baekhyun mencoba menanyakan identitas namja tampan namun brengsek yang baru dia kenal ini.

"Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol acuh.

"Nama nya cukup bagus" batin Baekhyun.

"Bisa mulai sekarang?"

"Aaa... Baiklah" Baekhyun menghela napas lalu berusaha mendudukan tubuh besar Chanyeol di meja yang tadi di dudukinya. Baekhyun lebih memilih 'mengobati' sunbaenim yang menyebalkan ini ketimbang dimarahi ibu nya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak lalu menangkup pipi chanyeol dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai mengecupi daerah wajah Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Baekhyun mengecupi bagian lebam Chanyeol cukup lama.

Chanyeol mulai kegelian saat lidah mahir Baekhyun menjilat – jilat pipi nya.

"._. Hmm, sudah selesai sunbae" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan mata nya.

"Hee? Sudah selesai? Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus melanjutkannya sampai selesai" titah Chanyeol makin menjadi.

"Sampai selesai? Bukankah yang terluka hanya ini sunbaenim?" Baekhyun meraba lebam Chanyeol dengan hati – hati.

"Kau lupa sudah menendang 'benda berharga' milikku ini?" Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun ke tengah selangkangannya.

"Aaa... anu, aku lupa sunbae" tangan Baekhyun langsung gemetar. Baru kali ini dia meraba 'benda berharga' milik lelaki lain, dan Baekhyun merasakan benda berharga milik Chanyeol sudah agak menegang.

"Obati dia sayang, dia sangat kesakitan" Chanyeol mengoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam berusaha mencerna kata – kata Chanyeol. Dia harus 'mengobati' bagian itu juga? Yang benar saja!

"Sunbae, sebentar lagi kita akan masuk"

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun"

"Haa.. Baiklah"

Baekhyun memposisikan kepala nya di antara selangkangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menurunkan retsleting celana Chanyeol, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengeluarkan 'burung besar' itu dari sangkarnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak memandangi penis Chanyeol."Besar sekali" Baekhyun terganga dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat penis laki – laki sepanjang dan sebesar itu. "Hole ku pasti robek kali di masukki benda ini" gidik Baekhyun. "Eh? Kenapa aku membayangkan benda ini masuk ke dalam lubangku? Ah jinjja! Baekkie pabbo! Pabbo!" Baekhyun memukuli kepala nya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk dan segera melaksanakan perintah sunbae – nya yang menyebalkan ini.

Baekhyun mulai mengocok penis Chanyeol dengan tempo teratur. Chanyeol diam memperhatikan Baekhyun, sesekali tangannya meremas rambut Baekhyun.

"Kulum sayang"

Baekhyun mengecupi pangkal milik Chanyeol dengan takut – takut, dia agak takut dengan ukuran penis Chanyeol yang sangat besar.

Baekhyun lalu membayangkan sedang menjilati Ice cream strawberry yang sangat dia sukai, guna mengurangi rasa malu yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Lidahnya begitu mahir untuk ukuran pemula" batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeram keenakan menikmati sapuan lidah hangat Baekhyun. Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Chanyeol menyalurkan kenikmatannya dengan meremas – remas rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan bibirnya sampai penis Chanyeol memenuhi mulut mungilnya, Baekhyun bahkan hampir tersedak karna itu. Ia lalu menjilati setiap urat – urat penis Chanyeol tanpa terkecuali.

Selang beberapa menit, geraman Chanyeol semakin sering terdengar.

"Nghh Baek... aku" Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan orgasme.

Dia semakin cepat menghisap milik Chanyeol, sambil sesekali meremas dan memainkan buah zakar Chanyeol.

Reaksi Chanyeol semakin mengila saat Baekhyun mengigit kecil penisnya. "Baek.. Ouh.." teriak Chanyeol melantukan nama Baekhyun di saat diri nya telah 'sampai'.

Mulut Baekhyun penuh akan sperma Chanyeol. Sperma Chanyeol sampai menetes – netes jatuh dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin terlihat erotis di mata Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh peju.

Baekhyun khawatir jika lelahan itu akan mengotori seragamnya. Lantas ia langsung menelan peju Chanyeol tanpa rasa jijik dan membersihkan penis Chanyeol sampai tuntas.

Baekhyun segera merapikan blazernya dan beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu dulu, kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak pergi

"Aku ingin kembali ke kelas sunbae, bukankah tugasku sudah selesai?" ucap Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol menarik dan kembali memerangkap lengan mungil Baekhyun di meja praktikum kosong.

"Hei, sunbaenim! Lepaskan aku!" Chanyeol tak mengindahkan omongan Baekhyun.

"Kalo tidak aku akan berteriak"

Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming, dia malah semakin memperkuat cengkramannya.

"To..." Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang tebal, lalu menyesapnya dengan perlahan.

"Hmpph" Baekhyun memukul – mukul dada Chanyeol dengan keras. Baekhyun benar – benar merasa _dejavu _sekarang.

"Sunbaenim!" Baekhyun berteriak saat Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya di leher Baekhyun yang jenjang. Chanyeol tak mengubris omelan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sibuk mengukir kissmark di leher putih mulus itu.

"Hei, berhenti pabbo" Baekhyun memukuli kepala Chanyeol dengan brutal. Chanyeol kembali mencengkram kedua lengan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. "Diam" bentaknya.

Tangannya yang lain mulai merayap ke dalam celana Baekhyun. "Akh.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai meremasi penis Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Appo... itu sakit" rengeknya. Baekhyun ingin menangis saat sunbae sialan ini meremasi penisnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol menatap iba Baekhyun, ia lalu berhenti meremasi penis Baekhyun dan membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menanggalkan jas Baekhyun.

"Mian" walaupun tidak terlalu terdengar, samar – samar Baekhyun dapat mendengar kata maaf dari mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memposisikan kepala nya tepat di nipple mungil yang sudah menegang di balik seragam itu. Chanyeol segera menjilati nipple Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ahh.. Yak! Sunbaenim" Baekhyun mengeliat, dia benar – benar kegelian sekarang.

Chanyeol semakin menggila, ia menyapukan lidah hangatnya di nipple mungil yang sangat menggoda iman itu.

"Ahh.. Sunbae"

"_Say my name_, Baekhyunnie"

"Emm.. Ahh Chanyeol" Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol mengecup lembut pundak Baekhyun dan sedikit mengigit bahu mulus berwarna putih milikya.

Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya dari tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurukan jilatannya ke perut datar Baekhyun. Udara dingin menyapa tubuh mungil Baekhyun, gigi Baekhyun bergelumutukan mengigil, "Kau kedinginan,baby?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu" Chanyeol menyeringai sembari menurunkan celana Baekhyun, Baekhyun benar – benar pasrah sekarang. Dia tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melawan.

Setelah berhasil membuka celana Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai mengecupi paha dalam Baekhyun, lalu menghisap – hisapnya pelan. "Ahh.. Chann" Baekhyun melenguh keras.

Chanyeol semakin gencar menghisap paha Baekhyun, Chanyeol beralih menatap sebuah benda mungil yang mengacung tegak di antara kedua paha Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mengagumi karya ciptaan tuhan dihadapannya sekarang. Chanyeol lalu mengusap kejantanan milik Baekhyun perlahan – lahan.

Deru napas Baekhyun makin tidak beraturan saat Chanyeol mengulum batang mungilnya, Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan suara – suara yang membangkitkan gairah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memilin nipple Baekhyun sambil mendongakan kepala menikmati ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat sudah sangat bernafsu.

Chanyeol mempercepat tempo kuluman nya, Penis Baekhyun terasa berkedut di mulut Chanyeol, tanda akan segera klimaks.

"Ahh! Chann, aku.. sa.. sampai" Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol menandakan bahwa Baekhyun benar – benar menikmati orgasme nya.

Chanyeol membersihkan sisa sperma Baekhyun yang menetes di antara kedua paha dan perut datar Baekhyun dengan tisu yang berhasil di temukannya di laboratorium.

Baekhyun sedikit terharu dengan perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan, walaupun Chanyeol terlihat begitu mesum dan kasar, ternyata dia masih memiliki sisi gentelman dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah polos Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti anjing puppy. "Kalo mau berterima kasih, sini cium aku" ucapnya pede.

"Shireo" Baekhyun langsung membuang muka. Chanyeol memegang pipi Baekhyun dan kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks melingkarkan tangan lentiknya di leher Chanyeol.

"Nah, itu kau mau di cium" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan di sela – sela ciuman mereka, kemudian saat Chanyeol hendak memulai aksinya kembali..

"Tok.. Tok" sebuah ketukan keras terdengar dari pintu masuk lab.

"Astaga" aktifitas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung terhenti seketika.

"Aku lupa mengunci pintu" Chanyeol langsung mengancingkan seragam Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang baru mengerti situasi langsung menarik celana dalam dan boxer Chanyeol ke atas "Akh.." rupanya penis Chanyeol terjepit.

"Mi.. Mianhae" Baekhyun lantas menurunkan kembali retsleting Chanyeol dan menekan penis Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Penis Chanyeol kembali menegang saat itu juga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung mematung seketika.

"Jangan dibelai pabbo!"

"Aku tidak membelainya!"

Chanyeol mengusap peluh di dahi nya, sekarang ia tak peduli dengan celana nya yang mengembung. Chanyeol memakaikan Baekhyun celana dan merapikan jas Baekhyun.

"Bagus sudah rapi" Chanyeol menarik napas lega.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam?" suara petugas makin sering terdengar.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil headset di saku nya dan memutar sebuah video di handphone-nya.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Seorang petugas keamanan sekolah segera mendobrak pintu laboratorium karena mendengar teriakan dari dalam lab.

Petugas itu menemukan seorang namja mungil dan namja tinggi yang sedang duduk manis di salah satu meja praktikum.

"Hei, kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Kedua namja itu hanya diam terpaku ke layar handphone di genggaman namja tinggi.

"Apa mereka hantu?" ucap petugas itu mulai takut.

"Hei" petugas itu membentak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang asik menonton video.

"Eh, ada apa pak?" ujar Chanyeol berakting kaget sambil mencopot headset dari telinganya.

"Syukurlah ternyata mereka memang manusia" batin petugas keamanan itu.

"._. Apa kami berbuat salah pak?" ujar Baekhyun dengan muka imutnya.

Sekejap petugas itu mematung karena melihat Baekhyun, "Apa dia yeoja? Kenapa manis sekali?" batin petugas itu lagi.

Chanyeol menatap tidak suka ke arah petugas itu. "Ehem" dehemnya memecah suasana.

"Video apa yang kalian tonton itu? Porno ya? Aku mendengar suara desahan dari sini" kata petugas itu lantang dengan tatapan menuduh ke arah Chanyeol.

"-_- Hah? Kau _negative thinking_ sekali pak" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi nya.

"Kami sedang nonton _**Anime Mirai Nikki**_" (Bagi yang suka genre _romance, sadist, psycho_. Anime ini recommend banget *-* *Author promosi*)

"Ini loh, anime ini ber – genre _psycho_, karena melihat adegan pembunuhan disini, pacarku yang cantik ini berteriak ketakutan" kata Chanyeol menoel – noel pipi Baekhyun.

"Yak! Sakit tau!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol. 'Seenaknya saja menyebutku pacarnya' batin Baekhyun.

"Yak! Appo!" Chanyeol mengelus lengannya yang terasa pedas.

"Apakah itu benar?"

Chanyeol menyengol Baekhyun, "Aaa... Tentu saja, pacarku ini jahat sekali menakut – nakutiku dengan anime ini" Baekhyun berakting manja sambil bersender di bahu Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! Baiklah, tapi kalian harus segera keluar dari sini!" petugas keamanan itu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya pasrah di dorong paksa oleh petugas keamanan.

Saat petugas keamanan itu telah meninggalkan mereka berdua di koridor, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menghela napas lega.

"Selamat Selamat" ucap mereka berdua kompak.

"Hei, Baekhyun?"

"Ne, sunbae?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan" ujar Chanyeol.

"Lanjutkan kepalamu!" Baekhyun segera berlari setelah menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"Hei! Tunggu kau!"

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Esok hari nya, di pagi yang cerah ini. Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ke kelas unggulan sambil membawa sekuntum bunga matahari di tangannya. Dia tersenyum senang sambil membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang telah merebut hatinya.

Menurut Jiyeon, teman Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat ( di cegat lebih tepatnya) saat Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun kemarin, Baekhyun sangat menyukai bunga matahari.

Chanyeol mengetuk – ketuk pintu kelas unggulan, lalu membukannya dengan perlahan.

"Permisi_ songsaenim"_ Chanyeol masuk ke kelas unggulan tanpa tahu malu.

"Bukankah itu Chanyeol sunbaenim? ."

"Dia tampan sekali"

"Dia rapi sekali hari ini" salah seorang siswa mengomentari penampilan Chanyeol yang biasannya urakan.

"Psst.. Dia membawa bunga"

"Untuk siapa ya?"

Baekhyun yang sedang melamun tidak memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap.

"Ada keperluan apa?" _Kim songsaenim _tersenyum melihat gerak – gerik Chanyeol.

"Saya punya urusan dengan Baekhyun, _songsaenim" _Chanyeol menjelaskan maksudnya dengan sopan.

"Karena kami memiliki jadwal ulangan setelah ini, silakan sampaikan tujuanmu sekarang, kita tak memiliki waktu banyak" ujar _kim songsaenim_.

Baekhyun kaget saat kedua teman kelas nya menariknya secara paksa ke depan, "Hei, ada apa ini!" Seru nya kaget.

Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa ada Chanyeol di hadapannya.

Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun dan menumpuhkan sebelah kaki untuk menopang tubuhnya sambil mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga matahari dari belakang punggungnya. Teman – teman sekelas Baekhyun langsung riuh seketika.

"Cie Baekhyunnn"

"Cieee"

"Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menatap mata sipit ber – eyeliner itu dengan intens.

"Hmm.. Byun Baekhyun, will you be mine?" sontak seluruh kelas langsung riuh dengan suit – suitan.

Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung melebar, menahan kaget. Dia seperti baru saja sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maksud Sunbae?"

"Terima.. Terima"

"Apa yang sunbae katakan?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Byun Baekhyun?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**LEAVE COMMENT**

**SPOILER FOR NEXT EPISODE**

"Byun Baekhyun maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Maksud Sunbae?"

"Aku rela melakukan apa saja untukmu"

"Kau cantik sekali Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku Namja"

"Aku mencintaimu fr: Orang tampan"

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME – TO BE CONTINUED –**_

* * *

"AAA, Ini sangat menajubkan, DAEBAK"

"MESTI REVIEW DI TWITTER"

"AKU BUTUH TISU"

"..."

"SAKI PINGSAAAN"

***FAN SIDE END***

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME – BEHIND THE SCENE 1 -**_

* * *

Baekhyun mengigit bibir Chanyeol dengan keras dan menendang alat vital Chanyeol.

"YA CUT!"

"._. Hoi Yeolli, kau tidak apa – apa kan?" Baekhyun berjongkok di dekat Chanyeol yang sedang kesakitan

"Jangan bohong!" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun sampai bahu nya terantuk loker.

Alhasil seluruh buku yang dibawa Baekhyun terjatuh.

"YA! CUT!" Sutradara mengarahkan aktor untuk segera berpindah tempat.

"Huweee ini sakiitt" sifat manja Baekhyun keluar. Dengan wajah cemas, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengobati bahu Baekhyun yang agak membiru.

"Maafkan aku bayi kecil" Chanyeol segera meniup – niup bagian kulit yang agak membiru dan mengoleskan gel supaya luka itu tidak membengkak.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku Byun Baekhyun"

"_**KLIK" **_moment itu langsung diabadikan oleh PolarLightNuna dan Yeolstagram.

Para artis yang menjadi pemeran siswa tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sangat menghayati.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME – BEHIND THE SCENE - TBC TO NEXT EPISODE**_

* * *

_**Because Of New Program**_

* * *

Pada Malam hari setelah variety show ChanBaek di unggah. Para Seme dan Uke berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan saling memeluk pasangan masing – masing.

Mereka akan menonton video yang telah di titipkan oleh pihak klien kepada manajer mereka. Anehnya, setelah mengantarkan kaset video itu, manajer mereka langsung izin untuk pergi ke luar.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata nya malas saat melihat jongin yang seenaknya tidur di atas pahanya. Tao sibuk bersandar di bahu kris yang tegap dengan sesekali mencuri ciuman kecil dari Kris.

Luhan mempasrahkan dirinya yang dipeluk seperti bantal guling oleh Sehun yang keliatan mengantuk. Lay dan Suho keliatan mengobrol di atas sofa, Lay bersandar di dada Suho.

Baekhyun sendiri sedang duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol sambil memakan snack strawberrynya, dia juga menyuapi Chanyeol tentu nya.

Dan pasangan yang keliatan paling tidak mesra saat ini adalah Xiumin dan Jongdae, Xiumin memandang Jongdae dengan kesal. Mereka berdua tiduran di karpet lembut di tengah – tengah member lain. Merasa di perhatikan, Chen menoleh Xiumin dengan sorot tak mengerti, "Kau kenapa? Kenapa cemberut?" ucap Chen perhatian, namun tangannya tetap tak lepas dari Xbox kesayangannya itu.

"Pinjamkan aku sebelah lenganmu, aku perlu bantal" ucap Xiumin manja.

"Aku sedang main game, ambil bantal di kamar sana" jawab Chen datar.

"Ck, dasar tidak romantis" Xiumin menarik paksa lengan Chen yang keliatan menganggur, lalu Xiumin memposisikan kepala nya dengan nyaman.

"Ada – ada saja" kata Chen keliatan tak peduli dan fokus pada game nya. Diam – diam tangan Chen mengusak – usak rambut Xiumin dengan lembut.

"Nah, Video nya akan segera di putar, bersiap – siap semuanya" ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat guna menghentikan sejenak aktivitas para member yang sangat tidak berguna.

"Ya,siaap"

Seluruh member EXO, baik Seme maupun Uke fokus kepada layar televisi besar di depan mereka.

Layar itu menampilkan pembuka video, ChanBaek yang sedang bersepeda, "WAHAHA,ITU KALIAN? SOK MANIS SEKALI" ucap Kai ngakak di sambut jitakan cinta oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merona saat mengingat Chanyeol menciumnya dengan lembut di atas sepeda.

Para Seme tertawa – tawa melihat aksi Chanyeol yang 'sok keren' di mata mereka.

"Kau kira ini film action?" Kris tertawa dan melemparkan bantal ke arah Chanyeol, melihat aksi Chanyeol yang lari bagai seseorang yang sedang di kejar penjahat sampai melompati jendela, sukses membuat Kris terpingkal – pingkal.

Lain Seme, lain pula dengan Uke. Para Uke begitu mengagumi sosok Baekhyun yang jauh lebih dewasa dari asli nya. Tidak terlihat Baekhyun yang manja di video itu. Belum terlihat lebih tepatnya.

Sampai kebagian dimana Chanyeol yang mendorong Baekhyun sampai menabrak loker, para Seme langsung rusuh seketika, "Seme macam apa itu? Berani – berani nya menyakiti Uke!"

Para Uke memberi tatapan Iba dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan puppy eyes – nya. "Apa itu sakit sayang?" ujar mereka sambil mengelus – elus bayi besar EXO aka Baekhyun. "Itu sakit eomma" rengeknya manja. "Kami akan membelikanmu Ice Cream nanti" ujar para Uke yang sibuk berpelukan.

"OAO ... ANU, Ini?" ucap Tao ternganga. Mereka telah sampai ke _scene _17+. Para Seme menjilat bibir masing – masing.

Chanyeol segera mengamankan Baekhyun dari tatapan lapar para Seme. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keluar menuju Balkon.

"-_- Dasar orang – orang gila" maki Chanyeol.

"Kami bisa mendengarmu Park Chanyeol" teriak para Seme dari ruang tengah.

Chanyeol mengabaikan suara – suara yang menurutnya menganggu itu.

Pemandangan langit malam yang penuh bintang terlihat begitu indah di mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum ke arahnya, "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyentuh wajahnya.

"Tidak ada, kau hanya terlihat begitu manis di mataku" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Oh iya Baekhyun, karena kita selama ini sangat akrab, aku harus mengatakan ini kepadamu, aku tak ingin kau merasa dipermainkan. Aku tulus mempunyai rasa padamu, rasa sayang, rasa suka, rasa cinta, rasa ingin selalu melindungi dan hari ini aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi"

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi... istriku?" Chanyeol bersimpuh dan mengatakan kalimat yang hampir sama dengan dialog yang dia pakai waktu syuting.

Para Seme dan Uke yang menguping langsung ber – _sweetdrop_ – ria. "Aku tak menyangka, dia se – idiot itu" kata Sehun pelan yang diangguki member yang lain.

"Me.. Menikah? Kita masih terlalu muda Yeolli" ujar Baekhyun polos.

"Oh iya ya! Aku ralat, maukah kau jadi ibu bagi anak – anakku kelak?"

Tao dan Luhan langsung ber – _facepalm_, "Terlalu cepat woi!" batin mereka.

"._. Eumm, bagaimana ya? Aku harus jadi Ibu ya? Bukan Ayah?"

"._. Benar juga, nanti anak kita bingung"

"Begini saja" raut Chanyeol berubah serius.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" suara Chanyeol langsung bergema, Chanyeol menyatakan perasannya persis di saat durasi di televisi terpampang scene dimana Chanyeol menyatakan cinta nya kepada Baekhyun.

**TBC**

**LEAVE REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE :D**

**SAYA SANGAT MENGHARGAI REVIEW KALIAN**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**NAJIKA ALAMANDA**

**REPLY REVIEW :**

**^^ ARIGATO GOZAIMASU BAGI YANG UDAH REVIEW**

**TERIMA KASIH ATAS SARAN DAN KRITIKNYA, SAYA BENAR – BENAR TERBANTU ^^ **

**BIG THANK'S TO** :

indaaaaaahhh, Lee Ah Ra, Baekrisyeol, younlaycious88, RapByun , Special bubble, dikitlagisampe, minako yoshida, nakamura11, , poppo123, Baebyla, Emaknya HunHan, TrinCloudSparkyu, Kkamjjongitem , kkamjongyehet , chanbaekssi, Yurako Koizumi, sillykris, exoshipper, .9 , Disul88, parklili , babyryou, Baekhyun92, cindy, tuti handayani , nurulpriaarafah, NaRa, Byun Ris, Byun hye yoo, srhksr, khalisha Jung, kaisoobby, rani, ChanYoo, CheartB, Ji Dray, nugu, iniaku, me, PRae15Cha12, natasyapuspa, Dobi Hano Beef, Park Shita, Majey Jannah 97, gladiyeol, nur991fah, ShinJiWoo920202, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, ssnowish, nnukeybum, , soshialisasi, selvianakpopers290, Hanakumi , kahunxo, , rachel suliss, BlueKim, you know who, wereyeolves, LeeHunHan947, Guest1, exindira, realkkeh, EXO Love EXO, Vita Williona Venus, raetaoris, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, sicafiramin, , jessikwang, , silkyes, Huang and Wu, lolamoet, DaeKim, park soohee


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong Chingudeul ^^)/ Najika Alamanda Here,**

**Let's be Friend All ^^**

**Sebelumnya Manda ingin meningatkan bahwa di FF ini banyak adegan yang tidak senonoh /? Dan be-rated M (hampir di setiap Chap) Jadi Manda ingin bagi anak alim dan yang masih dibawah umur untuk tidak membaca fic ini. Jika memaksa ya dosa nya tanggung sendiri ya kekeke^^)/**

**Manda juga mengingatkan untuk Review,Karna dengan memberi Review,Review tersebut menyalurkan semangat buat manda :DD *Pokoke Jadi Semangat 45 deh***

***-* Ini MURNI hasil pemikiran Nista Saya**

**DON'T COPY MY JOB!**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE **

**BECAUSE OF NEW PROGRAM**

**RATED : M **

**CAST :**

_**PARK CHANYEOL**_

_**BYUN BAEKHYUN**_

_**And Others. **_

**Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama**

**WARNING : **_**Typo, Kata yang tidak sesuai E,Y,D DLL**_

* * *

_**Because Of New Program**_

* * *

Baekhyun terpaku menatap layar laptop miliknya. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam waktu KST. Ia sedang membaca komentar dari para fans tentang video program baru mereka yang beberapa hari lalu diunggah.

Baekhyun hampir pingsan melihat kerusahan para penggemar mereka di jejaring sosial.

Pihak penyelenggara program ini sudah membatasi umur para pengguna di web mereka. Namun masih saja ada _sasaeng _dan _fans nakal_ yang menyebarkan video dengan mengunggah ulang video tersebut.

Tentang sensor dalam film ini, pihak klien mengaku hanya akan sedikit men – sensor atau menutupi daerah pribadi para pemain, agar terlihat tidak begitu vulgar. Karena umur pengguna web sudah dibatasi, sama sekali tidak ada penyensoran pada adegan di laboratorium di Episode 1.

"_Mr.P Baekhyun looks yummy! I want eat that_" Baekhyun bergidik ketika membaca komentar ini.

"They like real couple, omonaa *-*)/ "

" _I love both of them_"

" _Can't wait the next episode_"

"*_Nosebleed_* Really hot ChanBaek"

Banyak komentar positif yang dilayangkan para penggemar untuk mereka, tak jarang juga Baekhyun menemukan komentar fans yang mengatakan bahwa mereka patah hati, namun mereka tetap akan mendukung acara ini sampai selesai.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan cara penyampaian pendapat oleh fans di kolom komentar. Tidak ada fans yang berkata kasar atau mencaci maki mereka. Para fans malah cenderung menggoda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan menanyakan, 'kapan akan melalukan _this and that_?'

Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu saat membaca komentar yang berbau vulgar. Baekhyun jadi teringat perkataan vulgar Kai dan Sehun setelah ia dan Chanyeol jadian. Iya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah jadian. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

**#FLASHBACK#**

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi... istriku?" Chanyeol bersimpuh dan mengatakan kalimat yang hampir sama dengan dialog yang dia pakai waktu syuting.

Para Seme dan Uke yang menguping langsung ber – _sweetdrop_ – ria. "Aku tak menyangka, dia se – idiot itu" kata Sehun pelan yang diangguki member yang lain.

"Me.. Menikah? Kita masih terlalu muda Yeolli" ujar Baekhyun polos.

"Oh iya ya! Aku ralat, maukah kau jadi ibu bagi anak – anakku kelak?"

Tao dan Luhan langsung ber – _facepalm_, "Terlalu cepat woi!" batin mereka.

"._. Eumm, bagaimana ya? Aku harus jadi Ibu ya? Bukan Ayah?"

"._. Benar juga, nanti anak kita bingung"

"Begini saja" raut Chanyeol berubah serius.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" suara Chanyeol langsung bergema, Chanyeol menyatakan perasannya persis di saat durasi di televisi terpampang scene dimana Chanyeol menyatakan cinta nya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu. 'Memangnya pacar itu fungsinya apa?' batin – nya polos.

"Memangnya Yeollie rela melakukan apa saja untuk Baekkie?" Baekhyun berkata dengan binar polos namun sungguh – sungguh.

"Aku rela melakukan apa saja untukmu sayang" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"OI OI OI, kau bisa dijadikan pesuruh oleh Baekhyun kalau begitu" para Seme membatin dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku mau" Baekhyun menghambur memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu dengan hangat.

"CHUKAEEE" seluruh member EXO memberi selamat kepada ChanBaek.

"Cepat – cepat buatkan kami keponakannya ya Chanyeol – ah, suasana di sini terlalu suram" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum mesum yang disambut tinjuan cinta oleh Kyungsoo.

"Iya hyung, cepat buat baby ya. Biar dorm kita ramai" Sehun tertawa terbahak – bahak sebelum Luhan menjewer telinganya.

**#FLASHBACK END#**

Baekhyun kemudian melirik mug mungilnya yang sudah kosong. "Aku ingin minum susu" gumamnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Baekhyun segera bangkit menuju dapur.

Di dapur, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menuangkan susu strawberry miliknya ke dalam gelas besar. Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya, dia menoleh dan mendapati kekasih hatinya sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Channie, jangan minum susu milikku" rengek Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Eh? Susu milikmu?" Chanyeol bingung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. 'Ambigu sekali' batin Chanyeol.

"Susu apa, chagi?" ujar Chanyeol mencoba meluruskan pikirannya.

"Susu strawberry yang kau tuangkan itu, pabbo!" Baekhyun kesal dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang konyol. 'Yang ada disini hanya susu strawberry, memangnya ada susu yang lain?' batin Baekhyun kesal.

"-_- Eoh.. bilang dong" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Kau mau susu milikmu kembali? Coba ambil sini kalau bisa" lanjut Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kotak susu strawberry milik Baekhyun tinggi – tinggi.

"T^T Berikaaan" Baekhyun berusaha menggapai kotak susu – nya.

"Tidak mau" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Berikan, huwee" Baekhyun makin merengek mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Hei, jangan menangis baby" bukannya diam, Baekhyun malah menangis makin kencang.

Karena tidak tahan dengan suara tangisan Baekhyun, Chanyeol refleks menyudutkan Baekhyun di dinding dapur dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Akan kuberikan, tapi kau harus menciumku selama 5 menit. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun yang disudutkan makin merasa kerdil dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol.

"Itu namanya cari kesempatan, pabbo!" Baekhyun menjitaki kepala Chanyeol dengan brutal. Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan dan akhirnya terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, kau mau susumu atau tidak?" Chanyeol semakin senang menjahili Baekhyun.

"Aku haus huwee" Baekhyun menarik – narik lengan baju Chanyeol.

"Cium – cium" ujar Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun.

"Susu stroberi" Baekhyun bertindak seakan – akan tidak bisa hidup tanpa susu strawberry. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Chanyeol dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas.

"Sudah Channie ." Baekhyun tersipu malu – malu.

"Cium T^T" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi memelas.

Baekhyun merasa iba di buatnya. "Channie jangan menangis" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol. "5 menit saja kan?" Chanyeol mengganguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne?" Baekhyun langsung berlari ke luar dapur.

"-_- Hee" Chanyeol berpikir bahwa itu cuma akal – akalan Baekhyun untuk melarikan diri.

Suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi, namun terdengar lebih ramai dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau membawa Kris hyung dan Tao, Baekkie? =.=" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun membawa Kris dan Tao ke dapur.

"-.- Baekhyun hyung, kenapa Tao dibawa kemari? Tao kan sedang latihan" Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Aku sedang makan, untuk apa membawaku kemari?" ujar Kris dengan kesal.

"Channie, Baekkie sudah membawa Tao dan Kris hyung untuk menghitung waktu ciuman kita" ujar Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Mwo?" Tao dan Kris langsung membulatkan matanya seketika. Kris memberi _deathglare _ke arah Chanyeol 'Apa yang mau kau lakukan bocah tengik?' Kris seolah memberi telepati kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung bersiul – siul dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat ditatapi Kris seperti itu.

"Channie" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Ne chagi?" Kris dan Tao pura – pura muntah mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang sok romantis.

Baekhyun menyandarkan Chanyeol di _counter _dapur lalu menarik kerah baju Chanyeol dan menciumi bibir Chanyeol dengan rakus.

TaoRis hanya ternganga dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu agresif.

"Dia bilang 5 menit? Baiklah" Tao melirik arloji – nya dan segera bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk. Kris tidak habis pikir dengan sikap santai Tao.

"Hei, Kau tak berniat menghentikan mereka?" ujar Kris menyikut lengan Tao.

"Heh? Untuk apa gege? Mereka tak lebih dari pasangan kekasih yang tengah kasmaran, sama seperti kita dulu" Tao mencubit lengan Kris pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyuruh orang lain untuk menghitung waktu ciuman kita" Kris menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah ChanBaek.

"Sudahlah ge, sabar saja" Tao tertawa pelan sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun mengikuti naluri untuk meremas – remas rambut Chanyeol.

"Hei, ingat masih ada kami disini" suara baritone menyapa telinga mereka, namun mereka tetap mengacuhkannya.

"3 Menit lagi Mr. Park" Tao melirik arloji miliknya.

Kris yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan hasratnya segera mengunci bibir Tao daengan bibir tipisnya. "Nghh.. gege" Tao berusaha melepas tautan mereka dan mencoba menahan tangan Kris yang mulai bergerilya pada tubuhnya.

"Hmmph.." Tao memukul dada bidang Kris dengan kuat. Namun Kris tetap tak bergeming dan semakin mengunci pergerakan Tao dengan mencengkram tangan Tao ke atas.

Sehun yang sedang haus, melenggang dengan cueknya ke arah dapur. Ia mengambil minuman di dispenser. Saat sedang meminum minumannya, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan dia berhenti di satu titik, di depan pintu dapur. Sehun langsung menyemburkan air dari mulutnya "Ohok.. Ohok, apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriaknya histeris.

Menyaksikan hyungnya sedang bercumbu, membuatnya agak shock.

"Nghh ge" Tao menahan desahan saat Kris menyelipkan tangan ke dalam bajunya.

Sehun berdeham sambil mengelap keringat di dahi nya. "Kalian bisa lakukan itu di kamar" ujar Sehun seakan memberi solusi yang tepat.

"Ssh Chan, pelan – pelan" suara lenguhan Baekhyun mengalun merdu saat Chanyeol menghisap kuat lehernya. Sehun yang baru sadar kalau pasangan ChanBaek ada di sini langsung memasang tampang horor dan memanggil nama luhan "LUHAN HYUNG" rengek Sehun lalu mencari Luhan yang tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar suara rengekan Sehun. "Hei, sudah 5 menit loh" Tao mengambil benda di dekatnya lalu

melempar kepala Chanyeol dengan benda itu. Chanyeol mengeserkan tubuhnya dan menangkis benda itu dengan cepat.

.

"Aiss.." Chanyeol segera mengendong Baekhyun ala Bridal style dan meninggalkan TaoRis berduaan di dapur.

Chanyeol mengendong Baekhyun ke kamar mereka tanpa melepas ciumannya. Kai yang baru selesai mandi mematung saat melihat ChanBaek dan langsung berlari ke ruang tengah, mencari Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di ranjang miliknya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Uke cantikku" Chanyeol membisikkan kata – kata cinta disela cumbuannya.

"Hah?" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya. "Waeyo?" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya. "Uke? Maksudmu aku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kebingungan.

"Iya dong.. Kau yang Uke, masa aku yang Uke?" Chanyeol hampir terpingkal melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat makin kebingungan.

"Hah? Aku yang Seme!" jawab Baekhyun bersikeras. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja mungil berwatak manja, keras kepala, dan selalu ingin dimanjakan ini memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Seme?

Chanyeol menyelipkan jari nya di antara kedua lengan Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun tinggi – tinggi. "Hyaa, takut! Turunkan aku" Baekhyun meronta – ronta berusaha menurunkan tubuhnya. "Tubuhmu mungil, suka bermanja – manja pada semua orang dan keras kepala, lalu kau..."

"Stop" Baekhyun membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. "Akan ku buktikan kalau aku adalah Seme" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Hmm menarik" Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Siapa yang paling lama keluar, dia yang akan jadi seme" tawar Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana cara – nya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Chanyeol membentuk gestur 69 dengan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk naik ke atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun menurut dan menaiki tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk memulai duluan, ia menjilati telinga Chanyeol dengan agresif. Baekhyun mengecupi pipi Chanyeol dan beralih melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan meremas bokong sintal milik Baekhyun, Baekhyun melenguh saat tangan besar Chanyeol bergerilya menelanjangi tubuh mungilnya. "Mmh.. Ssh" lidah mahir Chanyeol menjelajahi langit – langit mulut Baekhyun dengan penuh napsu.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun mencoba menurunkan celana Jeans yang melekat pada kaki panjang milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas kejantanan Chanyeol dengan gemas. Dia benar – benar merindukan penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat terperangah saat Baekhyun memasang ekspresi imut sambil mengocok kejantanannya. "Ngh.. Bek.." Chanyeol menggeram keenakan.

Mengikuti instingnya, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke penis Chanyeol. Otomatis bokong sintal milik Baekhyun langsung menghadap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendapat hidangan tersaji di depannya tidak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan dan mulai menjilati penis mungil Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya bergerak meremas – remas bokong sintal Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Baekhyun menjilati pangkal kejantanan Chanyeol dengan napsu, Baekhyun mencoba memasukkan penis besar Chanyeol ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Nghh.. " desah Baekhyun saat tangan Chanyeol meremas bokongnya dengan keras. Chanyeol menyeringai dan memasukkan penis mungil Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh.. Chan.." Baekhyun yang sedang mengulum penis besar Chanyeol yang hanya bisa masuk pangkalnya merasa terganggu dengan Chanyeol yang sedang mengulum penisnya dengan brutal.

Baekhyun tahu ini adalah taruhan. Jika ia kalah, ia pasti akan menjadi posisi dimana dia yang akan mendesah – desah dibawah Chanyeol. Baekhyun merinding membayangkan penis super Chanyeol ini akan merobek dan menghentakkan hole – nya. 'Pasti sakit sekali' pikirnya.

Baekhyun masih mencoba memasukkan penis ukuran super milik Chanyeol ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Namun mulut mungil Baekhyun hanya mampu menampung seperempatnya saja.

"Rileks baby" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk tenang dengen mengelus punggung mulus itu.

"Mmm" Baekhyun mengganguk dan mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari mulutnya. Tangan lentik Baekhyun bergerak mengocok penis Chanyeol dengan cepat sambil sesekali memainkan zakar Chanyeol yang menggangur sejak tadi.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun mendesah keras, dia sudah sangat lemas sekarang. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil alih, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Chanyeol mempercepat kulumannya pada penis Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut – kedut di mulutnya.

"Nghh.. Ahh.. Chanyeol" Baekhyun orgasme sambil meneriakkan nama Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar – benar senang mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang menurutnya paling indah dari melodi manapun. Baekhyun ambruk di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kk, kau kalah Baekhyunnie~" Chanyeol menekankan setiap kalimatnya untuk mengoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggangukkan kepala – nya lemas, Baekhyun benar – benar terbang ke langit ke 7 hari ini. "Baiklah, sekarang aku mengakui kekalahanku... aku yang akan jadi Uke" ucap Baekhyun pasrah.

"Apa Baekhyunnie? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya" goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku yang jadi UKE, PUAS?" teriak Baekhyun. "Haha, baiklah – baiklah. Jangan marah sayang" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menidurkan Baekhyun disebelahnya lalu menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"Channie, bukannya tadi kau belum keluar? Apa tidak apa – apa?" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol yang sudah berbaring disampingnya. Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku memang susah keluar, mungkin dia hanya bisa keluar di _hole – mu_ yang sempit itu" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bermaksud mengoda Baekhyun, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dengan godaan Chanyeol.

"Ish.. dasar" Baekhyun terlihat sangat kelelahan. Chanyeol mengerti kondisi Baekhyun hari ini yang kurang sehat, jadi mana mungkin Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan '_itu'_?

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun sayang "Kajja kita tidur. Ini sudah terlalu larut, mimpi indah sayang" Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamar mereka dan menyalakan lampu tidur, lalu menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

_**Because Of New Program**_

* * *

**YOU NOW WATCHING**

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

**_EPISODE 2_**

**_"Lunch Box"_**

* * *

"Baekhyun, Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Hah?" Baekhyun ternganga, mencoba mencerna yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol.

'Orang se – idiot apa yang menyatakan cinta di saat pelajaran berlangsung?' batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hati – hati Baekhyunnie, sunbae akan menerkam - mu" ujar teman Baekhyun menakuti – nakuti.

"Baekhyun, aku memberi waktu 5 menit untuk bicara dengan Park Chanyeol, setelah itu cepatlah kembali ke kelas, kita akan ulangan" ujar _Im __songsaenim_ pengertian.

"Ne_ songsaenim_" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menutup pintu kelasnya. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke koridor yang sepi. "Sunbae idiot ya? Kenapa menyatakan cinta saat pelajaran berlangsung?" Bukannya marah dibentak seperti itu, Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin, biar romantis hehehe" kekeh Chanyeol. "Malah aku berniat langsung melamarmu tadi" cengiran Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu cantik?" ujar Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah melenggang pergi. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak dihargai dan dongkol karena diabaikan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menyudutkan Baekhyun ke tembok.

"Anak baru, selagi aku bertanya dengan baik – baik, seharusnya kau juga menjawab dengan baik – baik. Kau tidak belajar sopan santun hah?" Chanyeol berubah beringas. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan di hadapkan dengan situasi macam ini.

"Jangan menunduk, kau benar – benar tak mengerti sopan santun ya?" tangan Chanyeol terkepal siap menghajar Baekhyun.

"Bersiaplah anak baru" Chanyeol memberi aba – aba hendak melayangkan tinju – nya. Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat – rapat 'Pasti sakit' batin Baekhyun benar – benar takut sekarang.

"Hyaa" namun Baekhyun tidak merasa sakit di wajahnya, malah Baekhyun merasa ada benda hangat yang menempel di bibirnya. Saat Baekhyun membuka mata terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang tebal. Baekhyun gelagapan dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hmph" Baekhyun mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin kuat menghisap bibir Baekhyun. "Jangan anggap pernyataan cintaku ini main – main" kata Chanyeol tegas setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Serahkan handphone – mu" Baekhyun mengeluarkan handphone dari saku nya. "Aku sudah menambahkan kontakku di handphone – mu" Chanyeol menekan tombol _Call _dan menunggu handphone miliknya berdering. '_Come in' _ suara nada dering 'Overdose' handphone Chanyeol terdengar.

"Tunggu kejutan dari ku baby baek" Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di koridor.

Baekhyun bengong di tempatnya. Satu kejadian gila lagi di sekolah barunya. Begitu sadar dari lamunannya "Gawat sudah lebih dari 5 menit" Baekhyun langsung melesat ke kelasnya.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Malam harinya di rumah keluarga Byun, terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang empuk. Baekhyun masih kesal dengan kejadian di sekolah tadi pagi. Karena telat masuk kelas, _Kim __songsaenim _memberi 10 soal bonus untuk Baekhyun. _Im songsaenim _memang guru yang baik menurutnya. Beliau memberi hukuman paling ringan ketimbang guru lainnya, jika guru lain pasti tidak akan memperbolehkan Baekhyun masuk kelas.

'Ini semua karena sunbae sialan itu' maki Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun benar – benar menantikan sms dari Chanyeol. Dia akan mencaci maki Chanyeol habis – habisan malam ini.

Saat Baekhyun sibuk berimajinasi, handphone – nya berdering, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Baekhyun langsung bersorak girang "Pasti Chanyeol" Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handphone – nya di nakas.

Baekhyun membuka notif handphone lalu berseru "_Ah kkaebsong_~" ternyata hanya pesan dari operator. Baekhyun melempar handphone – nya dengan kesal.

"_Yo Ok_~" suara lagu growl mengalun dari handphone Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat layar handphone - nya "_**Handsome Chanyeol Calling" **_Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Kemudian menimbang – nimbang untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hmm, jawab sajalah" akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo" _Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara rendah.

"Apakah ini Baekhyunnie – ku yang tersayang?" Chanyeol tersenyum di sebrang sana.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri sambil memperhatikan jendela yang terbuka lebar. "Mengerikan, tentu saja bukan" Baekhyun mengelak awalnya.

"Jangan bohong, ingatkah kau dengan orang tampan bernama Park Chanyeol yang menghisap paha dalammu di laboratorium waktu itu.. lalu dia.." Chanyeol memancing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berteriak keras memaki Chanyeol "AKU INGAT AKU INGAT" maki – nya kesal. Chanyeol terkekeh "Kau manis sekali, jadilah pacarku"

Baekhyun benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. 'Bagaimana bisa dia menembakku dengan sesantai itu?'

Baekhyun terus memaki Chanyeol dengan kata – kata kasar.

"Woaa, santai cantik" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang emosi. "Mari bicarakan dengan kepala dingin, aku akan menunggu jawabannya. Santai saja, aku tak akan memaksamu" lanjut Chanyeol tenang.

"Huff, Baiklah" Baekhyun bernapas lega. Dia senang karena Chanyeol tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol melontarkan lelucon saat Baekhyun sudah tenang. Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal – pingkal saat Chanyeol melucu dengan topik _Wang songsaenim,_ guru olaraga berkepala botak di sekolah mereka.

'Dia orang yang humoris' Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sambil mendengarkan Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Baekhyun mulai terlena dengan suara bass Chanyeol yang sedang mengalunkan sebuah lagu tentang cinta untuknya.

"_If I said that this song is made for you, would you believe it?_

_It's probably not melodious, not affectionate, not beautiful like other songs._

_I want you to know that if there's no love, you can't write a love song._

_But for you, my dear, do you know? I wrote it easily."_

Chanyeol menyanyikan sebuah soundtrack lagu _**"Gan Lae Gan"**_ dari film populer _**"Love Of Siam"**_ yang di bintangi aktor terkenal dari Thailand, _**Mario Maurer.**_ Lagu ini menceritakan tentang kisah cinta _**Tong dan Mew, **_mereka adalah teman masa kecil yang bertetanggaan, namun karena sebuah peristiwa menyebabkan _**Tong**_ dan keluarganya pindah rumah. Pada saat mereka beranjak remaja, mereka bertemu kembali dan mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Namun _**Tong**_ harus tetap memilih antara _**Mew**_ dan keluarganya. (Maaf manda malah bagi spoiler ini hehe, film _**"Love of Siam"**_ itu keren banget _**#Recomended**_ . dan itu film **yaoi** KYAAAA *fujioshi beraksi* Tapi ada baiknya kalau readers siapin tisu ^^)/)

Baekhyun mengulum senyum, "Ternyata selain humoris, Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang romantis" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan saat Chanyeol selesai menyanyikan lagu.

"_If I said that this song is made for you, would you believe it?"_ Baekhyun mengulangi lirik baris pertama yang di nyanyikan Chanyeol. "Karena ini aslinya lagu bahasa Thailand, aku lebih memilih menyanyikan versi bahasa Inggris yang di buat oleh _**August Band**_" terang Chanyeol.

"Lagu ini dibuat sambil memikirkan orang yang dia cintai" lanjut Chanyeol yang sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Lain kali akan aku mainkan sebuah lagu yang aku buat khusus untukmu Byun Baekhyun" lanjutnya lagi. Baekhyun memegang pipi – nya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Hmm, Baiklah akan ku dengarkan nanti" Chanyeol bersorak girang di sebrang sana. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriakan suara bass Chanyeol yang memekakkan telinganya. Baekhyun Kemudian mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol dengan topik yang lain. Mereka bertelponan sampai larut malam.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Baekhyun mencium punggung tangan eomma – nya dan berpamitan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Baekhyun menguap saat menutup gerbang rumahnya, rasanya mengantuk sekali karena tidur larut malam. Baekhyun melirik arloji miliknya dan bergegas menyusuri jalan yang sepi.

Baekhyun merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti saat ini, Baekhyun lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dia merasa seseorang itu semakin mendekat dan... "Ya! Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau berlari secepat itu?" suara bass Chanyeol menghentikan kaki mungil Baekhyun yang hendak berlari lagi.

"Sunbaenim" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol yang sedang memegang sepedanya. "Aku takut, tadi ada seseorang yang mengikutiku, aku takut di bunuh huweee" cerocos Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol kebingungan. "Ya! Yang tadi di belakangmu itu aku, pabbo!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun yang baru sadar kalau dirinya sedang memeluk Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya, wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah.

"Mianhae sunbaenim" Baekhyun mencoba menutupi wajahnya. "Aigoo, apa yang harus di maafkan? Kajja naik, kita akan terlambat kalau kau hanya berdiri saja seperti itu" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di belakang sepeda kumbangnya. Baekhyun mendudukan bokongnya menyamping di boncengan sepeda kumbang Chanyeol.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sunbae nya ini masih memakai sepeda kumbang? Sementara remaja seusia mereka biasannya sudah memakai _mobil dan motor sport_ yang mahal.

"Memakai sepeda kumbang lebih sehat daripada naik sepeda motor" ujar Chanyeol seolah – olah dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengganguk dan berpegangan pada jas Chanyeol.

"Pegangan lebih erat Baekkie, kita akan ngebut" Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang "WOAA SUNBAENIM" Baekhyun refleks memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya rapat – rapat.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat Baekhyun memeluk pinggangnya erat. Chanyeol sangat senang menggoda Baekhyun. "Eh ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau duduk menyamping begitu? Seperti yeoja saja" ledek Chanyeol yang di sambut cubitan kecil di pahanya oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya, appo" teriak Chanyeol, sepeda nya agak oleng. "=_= Aku benar – benar tidak bisa duduk ke depan, aku trauma" rengek Baekhyun. "Trauma kenapa?" ujar Chanyeol penasaran.

"Jangan tertawa ya, dulu waktu aku masih kecil, 'anu' ku pernah terjepit gara – gara bersepeda" Chanyeol yang baru paham bahwa yang dimaksud 'anu' Baekhyun adalah 'penis mungil Baekhyun' langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Wahaha, pantas ukurannya kecil sekali" Chanyeol makin terpingkal, sepeda kumbangnya oleng seketika. "Pabboya! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan tertawa" Baekhyun mencekik leher Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa bernapas" Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya. Baekhyun tertawa lepas dan melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Chanyeol, lalu memeluk pinggang Chanyeol lebih erat lagi.

Keributan di sepeda kumbang itu masih berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di sekolah.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

"Baekkie, kenapa mukamu kusut sekali?" teman sebangku Baekhyun, Jiyeon tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat kurang tidur.

"Sunbae sialan bernama Park Chanyeol itu hampir membuatku mati tadi pagi" Baekhyun membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di atas meja.

"Eh, dia mau membunuhmu?" teriak Jiyeon yang sukses membuat seisi kelas melirik mereka berdua.

"Hei, siapa yang mau dibunuh?" teman sekelas mereka yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu langsung mendekati meja Baekhyun. Jiyeon melirik Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun akan menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya. "Tidak ada" Baekhyun menjawab acuh sambil mengibaskan tangannya, mencoba mengusir teman – temannya yang suka bergosip.

Kedua yeoja yang baru saja melewati kelas Baekhyun sekilas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jiyeon. "Kau dengar yang dikatakan _Jiyeon sunbaenim _, Baekhyun sunbaenim di ancam akan dibunuh" seorang yeoja kelas 10 menyalah artikan omongan Jiyeon.

"Ne, aku dengar sunbaenim mungil itu diancam akan di bunuh, ayo kita beritahu teman – teman yang lain. Kita harus melindungi sunbaenim yang baru pindah itu" yeoja berkacamata di sebelahnya berlagak bak detektif. Yeoja satunya mengganguk dan ketiga yeoja sok tahu itu segera melesat ke kelas mereka.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

"Ini pesananmu, terima kasih dan selamat menikmati" ujar pelayan baru di kantin sekolah. Park Chanyeol mengambil pesanannya dan melangkah meninggalkan kantin yang ramai. "Kyaa, dia tampan sekali" Chanyeol dapat mendengar teriakan pelayan baru itu di belakangnya.

"Dengar dengar, katanya seorang anak pindahan dari kelas unggulan sedang di teror dan di ancam di bunuh loh" ujar namja _ber - nametag - Soohyun._

"Siapa nama sunbae itu? Kita harus melindungnya!" namja yang sedang menyesap minumannya membentuk gestur menghunus pedang ke arah temannya.

"Kenapa kalian jadi sok pahlawan disini? Nama sunbaenim itu Byun Baekhyun, tubuhnya mungil seperti yeoja" sahut namja berponi yang sedang menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya.

.

Chanyeol yang mendengar nama Baekhyun langsung mengebrak meja tempat ketiga namja itu. Chanyeol menarik kerah namja berponi "Siapa yang berani meneror Baekhyun – ku?" ketiga namja itu saling berpandangan heran. 'Apa sunbae ini pacar Baekhyun sunbaenim?' hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran mereka.

"Eh? Menurut orang – orang yang meneror _Baekhyun sunbaenim_ adalah sunbaenim kelas 12" jawab namja berponi itu takut – takut.

'Kelas 12?' dahi Chanyeol mengerut . Siswa kelas 12 yang akhir – akhir ini bersama Baekhyun adakah dirinya. 'Apa dia menggangapku ini penguntit?' batin Chanyeol lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari namja berponi itu.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat ke arah kelas unggulan sambil menenteng Ice Cream Strawberry yang baru saja di belinya. Lorong kelas Baekhyun terasa penuh dan sesak, banyak namja bertubuh besar berdiri di depan pintu kelas Baekhyun.

"Hei, ada ribut – ribut apa ini?" Chanyeol mencoba menerobos kerumunan. "Baek, ada Chanyeol sunbaenim loh!" Jiyeon bersiul – siul mengintrupsi kegiatan Baekhyun yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran kepada Luna.

"Ada apa?" ujar Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku membawakanmu Ice Cream Strawberry, kau mau?" Chanyeol menghampiri dan menunjukkan belanjannya pada Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar – binar. "Strawberry? Apa sunbaenim bilang strawberry?" Baekhyun menarik – narik lengan Chanyeol. "Ne" Luna yang mengerti situasi segera mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di depan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyodorkan Ice Cream itu ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"AAA, STRAWBERRY" teriak Baekhyun. Jiyeon dan Luna tersenyum senang dan meninggalkan ChanBaek berduaan.

"Aku dengar ada yang mencoba membunuhmu, siapa itu? Katakan padaku" Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan serius. "Tidak ada, -_- aku heran dengan orang – orang sekolah ini, kenapa mereka sangat ingin melindungiku?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kelasnya. Terlihat banyak namja dan yeoja yang berdiri di depan kelas Baekhyun.

"Itu artinya mereka peduli padamu" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan. 'Siapa sih yang tidak ingin melindungi namja seimut dirimu' batin Chanyeol gemas. 'Anu sunbaenim, hidungmu berdarah" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang mulai mengarah ke yang "_iya iya_".

Baekhyun mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya dan menyeka darah Chanyeol yang menetes. "Aigoo, kau sedang sakit ya? Kenapa sampai mimisan begini?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir. Tangan Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menyeka darah di hidungnya. "Gomawo" Baekhyun terkesiap dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya sekarang. "Ah, bersihkan sendiri" Baekhyun menyelipkan saputangannya di jemari besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu membersihkan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya. Baekhyun membuka kotak bekal miliknya. Bekal Baekhyun adalah omelet berbentuk kelinci dengan saus bertuliskan "Love" di tengah – tengahnya.

"Eomma" Baekhyun mengeram kesal, 'Mana bisa dia memakan bekal se – imut ini di depan Chanyeol' Baekhyun malu setengah mati sekarang.

"Kruyukk" suara kelaparan terdengar dari perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelap saliva di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun mengabaikan tatapan lapar Chanyeol lalu mengambil sumpit disebelahnya.

"Selamat makan" Baekhyun menyumpit nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas - nya, sebuah roti cokelat. Chanyeol memakan roti cokelat tersebut.

Jika di lihat dari luar, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang makan bersama. "KYAAA" para fujioshi di kelas Baekhyun berteriak dan tanpa izin memotret ChanBaek dengan handphone mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak "Sunbae, kau hanya makan itu?" Chanyeol mengganguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol prihatin. Baekhyun khawatir dengan nutrisi pada tubuh Chanyeol. "Kentang mengandung banyak vitamin dan nutrisi yang cukup. Makanlah perkedel ini" Baekhyun menyumpit perkedel dan mengarahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk malu – malu lalu membuka mulutnya dan memakan perkedel yang disuapkan Baekhyun. ' Aku disuapi Baekhyun, apakah ini mimpi?' di dalam hatinya Chanyeol sudah terbang ke langit.

"Siapa yang memasak ini? Ini enak sekali" puji Chanyeol sambil mengunyah. "Eomma – ku" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Baekhyun benar – benar malu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Byun Baekhyun mungkin satu – satunya siswa sma yang masih membawa bekal berbentuk kelinci dengan saus bertuliskan "Love".

"Eomma – mu sangat pintar memasak, aku sangat suka wanita yang pintar memasak" imbuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jadi sunbae menyukai wanita?" gumam Baekhyun merasa dipermainkan. Gumaman Baekhyun kelewat pelan namun Chanyeol tetap bisa mendengarnya, "Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin.

"_Nothing_, lupakan, jadi sunbae hanya makan roti setiap hari?" Chanyeol mengganguk. Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa ibu – nya bekerja sebagai pegawai bank yang sibuk, ayahnya memiliki perusahaan yang harus diurus, sedangkan kakak perempuannya bekerja menjadi seorang reporter yang memiliki jadwal padat. Jadi, tidak ada yang memperhatikan makanan yang Chanyeol konsumsi.

"Aku hanya makan mie instan dan telur goreng" tutur Chanyeol jujur. Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol pelan "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan" Baekhyun mencubit hidung Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Appo, Lantas aku harus bagaimana?" ringis Chanyeol.

"Sunbaenim besok datanglah ke taman belakang sekolah pada jam istirahat, tunggu aku disana" Baekhyun mengulum senyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Mmm, baiklah" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum cerah.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

"_KRINGGG"_

Dini hari esoknya, sesosok namja mungil nan menggemaskan bangkit dari tidur lelapnya. "Hoam" namja imut aka Baekhyun mengucek – ucek matanya tanda masih mengantuk.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga lantai 2 dan bergegas ke dapur. Baekhyun bertekad akan membuatkan Chanyeol bekal hari ini, ia tidak tega melihat Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang itu kekurangan gizi.

'Mungkin firasat keibuanku mulai muncul ke permukaan' batin Baekhyun bangga. Baekhyun mengeledah kulkas, banyak sekali bahan – bahan yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Ia lalu mengambil nugget, sosis, telur dari dalam kulkas.

Baekhyun yang tak paham soal masak – memasak secara tak sengaja terpleset air dan menginjak telur yang mengelincir jatuh dari tangannya. "Umma.. HUWEEEE" Baekhyun menangis kencang saat piyama kesayanganya terkena cairan telur yang amis menurut Baekhyun.

Umma Baekhyun yang mendengar suara tangisan anak semata wayangnya itu langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa membangunkan suaminya yang masih terlelap.

"Waeyo baby?" Taeyeon menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih menangis,

"Umma, huweeee" Baekhyun menghambur memeluk Taeyeon. "Piyama Baekhyun kena telur huwee" Baekhyun menangis makin kencang sembari memperlihatkan bagian piyama kesayangannya yang terkena cairan telur.

"Baekhyunnie sedang apa?" Taeyeon memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Baekhyunnie mau memasak untuk bekal? Aigoo, umma saja yang memasak sayang" Taeyeon menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang lembut.

"Tidak mau, Baekkie mau membuat bekal sendiri" jawab Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Baekhyunnie mau membuat bekal untuk siapa?" Taeyepn bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

". Anu, untuk sunbaenim yang baik pada Baekkie di sekolah" tutur Baekhyun jujur. Tangisan Baekhyun berhenti. Taeyeon tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang.

"Baiklah, mari umma bantu" Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon tak percaya.

"Ne umma ^^)/ Ayoo" Baekhyun berteriak ceria dengan bersemangat dia meraih wajan yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak.

Taeyeon tersenyum dan mengatakan kepada Baekhyun untuk mengganti celananya terlebih dahulu. Setelah Baekhyun menganti celananya, Taeyeon memasangkan apron pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Nah, pertama – tama kita harus menumis bawang, lalu..."

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Baekhyun menikmati angin yang membelai rambutnya. 'Ternyata makan di taman belakang sekolah itu tidak terlalu buruk" batin Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia masih menunggu Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Aneh, kenapa sunbae itu belum datang?" Baekhyun mem – pout – kan bibirnya lucu. Waktu makan siang hampir habis namun Chanyeol belum juga datang. Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol sedang ada urusan mendadak sehingga akan sedikit terlambat. Baekhyun percaya pada Chanyeol.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Baekhyun memasukkan buku – bukunya ke dalam tas. Sekarang sudah waktu – nya ia pulang ke rumah. Chanyeol tidak datang ke taman belakang sekolah, Baekhyun mendengar kabar bahwa Chanyeol sedang latihan basket di lapangan. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan menatap kotak bekal yang masih utuh.

Buliran air mata – nya jatuh membasahi lapisan kain kotak bekal itu. (Kotak bekal biasannya di lapisi kain agar tidak tumpah isinya)

Baekhyun sudah bangun jam 3 pagi hanya untuk membuat bekal untuk Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tak menghargai usahanya itu. Jemari mungil Baekhyun seluruhnya memakai perekat luka, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun memasak untuk orang lain. Baekhyun masih kikuk soal memasak, tidak heran kalau tangan Baekhyun terluka dan terkena percikan minyak panas.

Baekhyun menenteng kotak bekal itu dan menelusuri koridor sekolah. Kebetulan kelas Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan pintu masuk yang di depannya ada lapangan basket. Baekhyun melirik ke arah lapangan basket itu, Chanyeol tidak ada disana.

Baekhyun merasa kerongkongannya begitu kering, ia berjalan memutar dan menuju ke kantin.

"Hei, aku melihat Chanyeol sunbaenim berpelukan dengan seorang yeoja OMOO!" histeris seorang yeoja yang berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar nama Chanyeol mematung seketika. 'Mungkin hanya rumor' batinnya berusaha tenang.

Baekhyun menyusuri koridor sambil menunduk dan menggengam kotak bekalnya erat – erat. 'Park Chanyeol sialan!' maki Baekhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali dia memaki hari ini. Baekhyun melihat pintu kelas yang masih terbuka lebar. 'Aneh, biasannya jam segini pintu kelas sudah di tutup' Baekhyun yang penasaran mengintip ke kelas itu dan terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang berpelukan mesra dengan seorang yeoja, Chanyeol yang tidak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun lantas mengelus – elus punggung yeoja yang membenamkan kepala nya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu, tangannya terasa mati rasa dan kotak bekalnya terjatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara yang memecahkan keheningan.

Chanyeol yang baru sadar ada orang lain selain mereka berdua lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Matanya langsung membulat seketika, Ia terpergok sedang berpelukan dengan yeoja lain oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menangis, namja mungil itu langsung berlari saat mata mereka bertemu.

"BAEKHYUN TUNGGU!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**LEAVE COMMENT**

**SPOILER FOR NEXT EPISODE**

_"Namaku Lee Ho Jung, salam kenal"_

_"Ya! Jangan terus menghindariku"_

_"Ho Jung sunbae itu mantan kekasih Chanyeol sunbae"_

_"Aku milikmu... Park Chanyeol"_

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME – TO BE CONTINUED –**_

* * *

**TBC**

**LEAVE REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE :D**

**SAYA SANGAT MENGHARGAI REVIEW KALIAN**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**NAJIKA ALAMANDA**

**NOTE :**

**Mianhae, manda telat update . mohon dimaklumi, soalnya tugas lagi numpuk banget nget nget. Dukung manda terus ya ^^)/ Arigatou**

**PS: :v Mungkin kalo review - nya banyak, Episode selanjutnya bakal ada NC, makasih buat dukungan kalian semua ^^**

**NOTE : Bagi yang belum tahu Lee Ho Jung adalah lawan main Chanyeol dalam MV – You Don't Know Love.**

_**#WEMISSYOUKRIS TETAP BERDOA SEMOGA EXO SELALU "WE ARE ONE"**_

_**^^ ARIGATO GOZAIMASU BAGI YANG UDAH REVIEW**_

_**TERIMA KASIH ATAS SARAN DAN KRITIKNYA, SAYA BENAR – BENAR TERBANTU ^^ **_

**BIG THANK'S TO : **

**Realkkeh, kotakpensil, Guest, Yurako Koizumi, thepaendeo, indaaaaaahhh, jessikwang,**

**yunjaeee, , fufuXOXO, exindira, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, **

**Emaknya HunHan, exoshipper, kkamjongyehet, .9, nakamura11, Yeppodevil,**

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Jung Eunhee, araaassi, rachel suliss, parklili, natasyapuspa, tyrhyeee, **

**gladiyeol, Lee Ah Ra, younlaycious88, SyJessi22, Yuan Lian, Majey Jannah 97, wereyeolves, **

**Baebyla, your child, ia, Afahh, Bang Min Ki, CheartB, kahunxo, Wu Zi Rae KTS,**

**ShinJiWoo920202, ChanBaekUpilan, TrinCloudSparkyu, lolamoet starparks, , **

**Azura Eve, , Nam Min Seul, hwangpark106, JongjongDO, , jess, **

**AngelExo12Alien, Saki 137 , lidyakemala1234, ChanBaekLuv, you know who, Koukei Harumi, **

**kaihunhan, luwhan, oh nyim, RapByun, Hanakumi, Byun Ris, A Y P, Kim Seonna, .cha, **

**nur991fah, pixoxo, Baekhyun92, minako yoshida, Yewook Turtle, Nyonya Nam, BlueKim, park **

**soohee, Zee konstantin, DaeKim, RubhyK, , BabyVie, **

**12Wolf, PRae15Cha12, yunjae shipper, Happy Delight Jungsooah, amus, delimandriyani, **

**Kim Eun Seob, EXO Love EXO, nnukeybum, LeeSungHyun, changyu, 3, cindy, nonapanda,**

**Sehunacos, khalisha Jung, nana, srhksr, NaRa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong Chingudeul ^^)/ Najika Alamanda Here,**

**Let's be Friend All ^^**

**Sebelumnya Manda ingin meningatkan bahwa di FF ini banyak adegan yang tidak senonoh /? Dan be-rated M (hampir di setiap Chap) Jadi Manda ingin bagi anak alim dan yang masih dibawah umur untuk tidak membaca fic ini. Jika memaksa ya dosa nya tanggung sendiri ya kekeke^^)/**

**Manda juga mengingatkan untuk Review, Karna dengan memberi Review, Review tersebut menyalurkan semangat buat manda :DD *Pokoke Jadi Semangat 45 deh***

***-* Ini MURNI hasil pemikiran Nista Saya**

**DON'T COPY MY JOB!**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE **

**BECAUSE OF NEW PROGRAM**

**RATED : M **

**CAST :**

_**PARK CHANYEOL**_

_**BYUN BAEKHYUN**_

_**And Others. **_

**Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama**

**WARNING : **_**Typo, Kata yang tidak sesuai E,Y,D DLL**_

* * *

_**Because Of New Program**_

* * *

**YOU NOW WATCHING**

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

_**I'm Serious**_

* * *

"Baekhyun tunggu!" Chanyeol berteriak berusaha mencegah Baekhyun yang berlari karena salah paham.

"Eh? Wae yeol?" gadis yang memeluk Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Mata gadis itu terlihat bengkak.

"Gwencana, merasa lebih baik, Hu Jong?" Hu Jong mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomawo Yeol, terima kasih telah mendengarkan curhatanku. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu harus bicara dengan siapa lagi" Hu Jong tertawa pahit sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Cheonma" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat 'mantan' kekasihnya ini telah berhenti menangis.

"Kalau begitu, aku dulu... eh Chanyeol! Ada kotak bekal disini? Punya siapa ya?" Hu Jong menunjuk kotak Bekal yang tergeletak di lantai.

Chanyeol menghampiri Hu Jong dan mengambil kotak bekal itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan bergumam "Terima kasih Baekhyun"

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Seminggu kemudian,

Hari ini adalah festival olaraga di _EXO International High School. _

Baekhyun benar – benar menghindari Chanyeol akhir – akhir ini. Saat Chanyeol mengunjungi kelasnya, Baekhyun melarikan diri dengan cara melompat ke jendela kelasnya dan bersembunyi di antara semak – semak.

Teman akrab Baekhyun, Jiyeon dan Luna hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang kekanakaan.

"Baekkie, setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasan dari Chanyeol sunbaenim" Luna menasehati Baekhyun yang keras kepala. "Ya! Byun Baekhyun, masalah itu jangan terlalu di pikirkan" Jiyeon berteriak tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap kedua teman wanitanya ini dengan malas, "=.= Tidak mau" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya tanda tidak setuju.

"Ishh... dasar keras kepala" cicit Jiyeon sambil mencubit – cubit pipi _chubby _Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghiraukan ocehan Jiyeon dan sibuk berkutat dengan tali sepatunya yang lepas. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa yang dikatakan Jiyeon dan Luna ada benarnya, namun dirinya masih gengsi untuk mengakui.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat merindukan Chanyeol juga sentuhan Chanyeol /mungkin. Namun logikanya masih menolak untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Sebut saja bahwa Baekhyun ini mau tapi malu.

Sekolah Baekhyun hari mengadakan festival olaraga yang mengundang sekolah lain untuk tanding atau sekedar menikmati pertandingan antar klub.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah jendela kelasnya, terlihat lapangan basket yang sudah dipenuhi kerumunan orang yang ingin menyaksikan pertandingan Basket. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol di antara kerumunan itu, ia sedang tertawa bersama teman – temannya.

Kepala Jiyeon ikut melongok ke luar jendela, "Wah, Daehyun sunbae akan tanding rupanya, aku harus mendukungnya" teriak Jiyeon frontal yang sukses mengagetkan Baekhyun dan Luna.

Jiyeon sontak menarik lengan Baekhyun dan Luna menyusuri koridor lalu berlari menuju kursi penonton di lapangan basket.

Baekhyun duduk dengan ogah – ogahan, sementara Luna hanya tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat reaksi Jiyeon yang sangat histeris ketika Daehyun mengedipkan mata ke arah mereka.

"Harap tenang, pertandingan basket antar kelas 11 dan kelas 12 akan segera dimulai" kata ketua osis berteriak di tengah lapangan. Para penonton terdiam dan memilih untuk melihat para pemain yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

Saat giliran Chanyeol keluar, para yeoja langsung berteriak histeris, "CHANYEOL SUNBAENIM, KAU TAMPAN SEKALI AAA" teriak salah satu yeoja kelas 10 di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Cih" Baekhyun berdecih pelan, ia benar – benar tidak suka jika seseorang mencari perhatian dengan kekasihnya. 'Mwo? Kekasih? Dia bukan kekasihku! Ya! Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau pikirkan' Baekhyun berusaha tenang, padahal batinnya sedang berperang sekarang.

Baekhyun melirik ke depan, dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan tatapan dari mata besar itu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang masih kesal karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut dan berusaha fokus terhadap pertandingannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan sudi menonton pertandingannya setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu. 'Mungkin dia kesini karena dipaksa oleh temannya' Chanyeol menghela napas dan melirik Luna yang berusaha menenangkan Jiyeon yang berteriak histeris saat Daehyun melambaikan tangan ke arah Jiyeon.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan lancar, kelas 12 bermain dengan sangat prima. Angkatan Baekhyun sampai kewalahan menghadapi serangan dari Chanyeol dkk.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat angkatannya yang sedang dibantai oleh senior kelas 12. Karena dikelas 12 ada Chanyeol, hanya karena itu Baekhyun mendukung kelas 12.

Saat Baekhyun asik memperhatikan pertandingan, dia tidak menyadari bola basket yang memantul ke arahnya dengan sangat keras "Bruk" wajah Baekhyun terkena bola. Sontak seluruh penonton dan pemain langsung riuh seketika, Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa yang terkena bola adalah Baekhyun - nya langsung meninggalkan lapangan dan berlari ke kursi penonton.

Darah mengucur deras dari hidung mungil Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung pingsan karena tidak tahan melihat darah. Sebelum tubuh Baekhyun ambruk, Chanyeol menahannya dan mengendong tubuh Baekhyun ala pengantin ke arah ruang kesehatan.

"WOI LUHAN, CEPAT GANTIKAN AKU! AKU AKAN MENGANTARKAN KEKASIHKU KE RUANG KESEHATAN" Chanyeol berteriak ke arah pemain cadangan yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Para penonton serta teman – teman Baekhyun langsung melongok dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"OK" jawab Luhan. Namja rusa bernama Luhan itu menggantikan posisi Chanyeol dan permainan bisa dilanjutkan kembali.

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Daehyun yang melemparkan bola secara tidak terkontrol, lalu berjalan ke arah ruang kesehatan.

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME**_

* * *

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Sinar matahari benar – benar menggangu tidurnya yang nyenyak. "Eh, dimana aku?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung dengan ruangan serba putih yang sedang ditempatinya sekarang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Byun Baekhyun?" suara berat seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Terdengar suara pintu dikunci dari dalam. Langkah kaki berat itu mendekatinya dan menyibak tirai ruang kesehatan itu.

"EHH CHANYEOL SUNBAE?" Baekhyun berteriak kaget sambil menujuk – nunjuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, "Ne? Apa kau sudah baikan?" Chanyeol melihat hidung Baekhyun yang masih memerah karena terkena bola basket tadi.

"Eumm, lumayan" Baekhyun terharu dengan perhatian Chanyeol. "Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa aku ada disini?" Baekhyun baru sadar kalau dia sedang berada di ruang kesehatan. "Hidungmu mimisan karena terkena bola basket" terang Chanyeol terdengar marah namun tetap berusaha tenang dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tak kuasa menahan perasannya lantas menangis kencang dan meremas bajunya kuat – kuat. "Huweee" Chanyeol dibuat panik olehnya. Chanyeol buru – buru melepas sepatu olaraganya dan menaiki kasur ruang kesehatan dimana Baekhyun sedang terduduk sambil menangis.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun berulang kali. "Jangan menangis sayang" ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun di dada bidangnya. Bukannya diam, Baekhyun malah makin terisak.

"CHANYEOL PABBO! PABBO!" Baekhyun memukul – mukul dada bidang Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Maafkan aku, kau salah paham Hu Jong itu hanya mantan pacarku yang..." Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja dia keceplosan tentang masalah Hu Jong, bagaimanapun dia sudah berjanji pada Hu Jong. Chanyeol juga merutuki kebodohannya yang menyebut Hu Jong sebagai mantan kekasihnya.

"Yang apa?" Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Bukan apa – apa" Chanyeol terlihat kikuk saat dipandangi setajam itu. "Ternyata sunbae benar – benar hanya ingin mempermainkanku ya" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, tidak ada satupun niat dalam hatinya untuk mempermainkan Baekhyun. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu" ujar Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun memelintir ujung pakaiannya, "Kalau begitu, buktikan kalau kau benar – benar serius" Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat mendengar tantangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba berpikir untuk membuktikan kalau ia benar – benar serius terhadap perasaanya.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi _chubby _Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya lalu mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya pelan.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan balas melumat bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan mungilnya di leher Chanyeol yang kokoh. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan posesif.

"Mmm slrph.." mereka berciuman cukup lama dengan penuh perasaan. Mereka berdua sama – sama tidak ingin menyudahi ciuman ini.

Baekhyun meremas pakaian Chanyeol memberi tanda bahwa ia kehabisan napas. Chanyeol yang mengerti lalu melepas pagutan mereka dengan tidak rela.

"Itu buktinya" Chanyeol menyeringai sambil mengecup kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersipu malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, itu belum cukup" Baekhyun ikut menyeringai lalu menarik leher Chanyeol dengan kuat sehingga tubuh Chanyeol sekarang menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Kaki jenjang Baekhyun melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Jadikan aku milikmu.. Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif mungkin untuk menarik birahi Chanyeol.

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar si mungil di bawahnya ini tidak keberatan akan tubuh besarnya. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. 'Ayolah, sejak kapan Baekhyun manisnya ini menjadi sangat liar karena cemburu?' pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tanpa aba – aba menghisap – hisap bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah sambil sesekali tangannya dengan nakal bergerilya dan meremas – remas bokong berisi milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah, lalu menyelipkan tangan mungilnya ke dalam baju Chanyeol dan mengelus – elus perut berotot milik Chanyeol.

"Ahh.." desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menjilati lehernya yang sensitif akan sentuhan. "Ahh yeol.." Chanyeol membuat kissmark di leher Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol berusaha membuka celana Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti bahwa Chanyeol ingin melepas celananya lantas mengangkat bokong seksinya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menelanjangi dirinya.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat tidak berdaya di bawah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjilati cuping Baekhyun sambil melepas kancing seragam Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Baekhyun yang tangannya menganggur kini berusaha melepas celana olaraga selutut milik Chanyeol.

"Kau nakal sekali,baby" bisik Chanyeol yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Aku nakal karenamu" ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol mengerling nakal melihat _nipple _merah muda Baekhyun yang sudah mengacung tegang, seperti minta dihisap. Chanyeol mensejajarkan kepalanya tepat di depan _nipple_ Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjilat – jilat nipple Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah, Baekhyun sampai mengelinjing geli dibuatnya. "Ahh.. Yeol.. hentikan, itu geli" Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol agar Chanyeol berhenti mengoda nipple – nya. "Tidak mau" jawab Chanyeol kekanakan. Ia sedang asik dengan mainan barunya yaitu mengerjai _nipple_ Baekhyun dan sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Chanyeol kemudian mengulum nipple Baekhyun dengan kuat, sampai membuat sang pemilik mendesah – desah menyebut namanya.

"Ahh Yeol.. kulum terus.. Ahh" racau Baekhyun sambil menekan kepala Chanyeol agar tidak berhenti memanjakan dadanya.

Tangan Chanyeol satunya dengan nakal meremas – remas penis mungil Baekhyun dari luar. Baekhyun terengah – engah menikmati permainan Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak punya waktu banyak sayang, teman-temanmu akan curiga kalau kita terlalu lama disini" Chanyeol menjilati perut rata Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil alih permainan. Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun dan mengecup penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"Mian.. hari ini aku tidak bisa memanjakanmu.. aku harus membuktikan keseriusanku dengan ini" Chanyeol menelusuri bagian belakang Baekhyun dan menemukan apa yang dia cari "gotcha" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Chanyeol memasukkan dua jari nya sekaligus untuk penetrasi agar lubang Baekhyun bisa menampung penisnya yang besar.

"AAKH, Sakit! Chanyeol itu sakit" Baekhyun berteriak keras lalu mengigit bantal agar racauannya tidak terdengar orang – orang di luar.

"Sebentar sayang, sakitnya hanya sebentar kok" Chanyeol berusaha merilekskan Baekhyun dengan meremas – remas penis Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. sakit" Baekhyun merintih kesakitan sekaligus menikmati permainan tangan Chanyeol yang sangat lihai. "Ahh.. disana" Baekhyun tersentak saat jari Chanyeol berhasil menemukan _sweetspot-_nya. Chanyeol yang mengerti akhirnya memasukkan 3 jari sekaligus ke lubang Baekhyun dan menumbuk titik kenikmatan terdalam Baekhyun. "Ahh.. nikmat" Baekhyun mendesah.

Chanyeol yang bibirnya kering lantas membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Mereka menjilat, mengulum satu sama lain. Baekhyun menyalurkan kenikmatan dengan meremas – remas rambut Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol tidak berhenti memanja lubang hangat milik Baekhyun, ingin sekali rasanya ia langsung menerobos lubang itu dengan penis jumbo miliknya, pasti itu akan sangat enak.

Tapi Chanyeol masih waras untuk menyadari bahwa ia dan Baekhyun baru pertama melakukan hal seperti ini. Chanyeol harus memberikan kenangan manis tentang 'bercinta' kepada Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun tak kapok nantinya. "Nghh.. Chanyeol.. aku keluar.. ahh" Baekhyun melengkungan badannya, menikmati orgasme pertamanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat sexy.. sayang" ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol tanda bahwa ia sangat menyukai perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Bisa langsung ke inti nya?" Chanyeol terdengar memelas... atau memohon/? Karena Penis miliknya sudah tidak tahan untuk bersarang di dalam lubang hangat milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa dan merasa iba juga melihat celana dalam Chanyeol yang sudah sangat mengembung. Tangan lentik Baekhyun menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol dan terlihatlah penis jumblo Chanyeol yang sangat disukai Baekhyun. Walaupun sudah sering melihat, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kalau semakin hari, penis Chanyeol semakin besar.

Baekhyun menelan saliva tanda gugup. "Jangan gugup sayang, rileks" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang kelihatan ketakutan melihat ukuran penisnya.

"Jika sakit, kau bisa melakukan apa saja padaku, arra?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari – jarinya dari lubang hangat Baekhyun dan memposisikan Penis Jumbo nya tepat di depan lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengesek – gesekan penisnya guna mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Ahh masukkan" Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang tergeletak pasrah di bawahnya. Chanyeol mempelajari sebelumnya, bahwa posisi yang bagus untuk bercinta pertama kali adalah SOT (Seme On Top)

Chanyeol menuntun penisnya untuk masuk pelan – pelan ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. "AKHH! SAKIT! SAKIT CHANYEEOLL" Baekhyun merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya terbelah dua, ia merasa kepalanya pusing sekali saat ini. Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan cara melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencakar dan meremas punggung Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat saat Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya lagi. 'Perih' batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun rasanya sangat ingin menangis sekarang.

"Rileks sayang.." Chanyeol memainkan lidah Baekhyun dan mendiamkan penisnya untuk membiarkan lubang Baekhyun beradaptasi dengan benda yang memasukkinya.

"Hiks.. aku tidak tahu akan sesakit ini" Baekhyun terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Bukankah ini pertama kalinya untuk kita um? Tidak apa – apa sayang, kau akan menikmatinya nanti" sebenarnya penis Chanyeol sudah sangat gatal untuk bergerak dibawah sana. Lubang Baekhyun memijat penisnya dengan sangat kuat, membuat Chanyeol ingin cepat – cepat memberi kenikmatan untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit diam dalam posisi itu, Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya tanda ia sudah siap. Chanyeol menyeringai dan mendorong pinggulnya untuk bergerak. Chanyeol menarik keluar penisnya dan menghentakkannya kembali ke lubang Baekhyun. "Ahh.. sunbaenim" Baekhyun merasa seperti terbang ke langit ke 7. 'Apa ini surga?, mengapa begitu nikmat?' pikir Baekhyun mencoba mengikuti irama sodokan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, "Kau sangat sempit sayaang" Chanyeol mengeram keenakan seiring penis ukuran jumbo-nya yang keluar masuk makin cepat ke lubang hangat Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chanyeol Ahh" Baekhyun meremas seprai. Chanyeol terus menyodok lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Menurut Chanyeol, lubang Baekhyun seakan – akan memang diciptakan hanya untuk penis – nya.

Baekhyun melenguh saat penis Chanyeol berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya. "Yeol.. disitu" Baekhyun meremas punggung Chanyeol sebagai pelampisan.

Penis Chanyeol terus menumbuk titik kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan brutal. Baekhyun sibuk mendesah – desah dan mencengkram seprei ruang kesehatan yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena ulah mereka.

"Ah Ah Ah"

Baekhyun bersyukur dengan posisi – nya yang berbaring, mungkin jika mereka melakukannya sambil berdiri, Baekhyun sudah ambruk sedari tadi.

"Ahh.. yeol aku mau..." Chanyeol mengganguk mengerti dan menambah tempo sodokannya. Ia juga hampir keluar.

"Akh..Yeol.. aku.. aku sampai" Baekhyun memejamkan mata menikmati orgasme keduanya. Chanyeol masih terus menyodok – nyodok lubang Baekhyun sampai bertemu puncaknya.

"Baek.. aku" Chanyeol mengeram saat klimaks namun penis – nya tak berhenti mengenjot lubang hangat Baekhyun sampai cairan cintanya berhenti keluar.

Chanyeol ambruk menimpa Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah sex pertamanya. Chanyeol belum terlalu berpengalaman soal ini.

Sadar kalo sekarang tubuhnya memberatkan 'calon kekasihnya', Chanyeol lantas membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Itu adalah bukti keseriusanku" Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun tersipu malu dibuatnya.

"Saranghae.. Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawabnya. Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penis ke dalam lubangnya.

Sepertinya 1 ronde saja belum cukup untuk kegiatan mereka.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**LEAVE COMMENT**

* * *

_**EXO LOVE TIME – TO BE CONTINUED –**_

* * *

_**Because Of New Program**_

* * *

Jung Daehyun BAP diundang menjadi bintang tamu di EXO Love Time. Daehyun berperan sebagai anak kelas 11 yang ditaksir oleh Jiyeon T-ara, Daehyun hanya akan tampil di beberapa episode.

Saat break syuting, Daehyun mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk sendirian tanpa Chanyeol disampingnya."Halo Byun Baekhyun" Daehyun menyapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Halo Jung Daehyun" Baekhyun menyambut tangan Daehyun yang menyalaminya. Daehyun lalu bergegas duduk di kursi sebelah Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol datang.

Mereka mengobrol banyak setelah berkenalan. Menurut Baekhyun, Daehyun adalah orang yang lucu dan bisa diandalkan. Baekhyun sampai mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa Ice strawberry kesukaannya.

Daehyun yang tidak melihat Chanyeol di dekat mereka lantas mengutarakan maksudnya sedari tadi,

"ANU, BYUN BAEKHYUN MAUKAH KAU BERKENCAN DENGANKU?"

Mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyung langsung mem-belo seketika, "MWO?"

* * *

**TBC**

**LEAVE REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE :D**

**SAYA SANGAT MENGHARGAI REVIEW KALIAN**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU**

**NAJIKA ALAMANDA**


End file.
